Impending Midnight
by Morpheus
Summary: AU Story set after "wrecked"/"smashed". A stranger with no past comes to Sunny D, giving the Slayer and company new weirdness. *COMPLETE*
1. The Arrival

IMPENDING MIDNIGHT

By: Morpheus Dreamerfall

D Note: All of Buffy and co. belong to Joss Whedon and UPN, etc.  But I own Chad and the others.

Summary: You know the drill: a stranger with no past comes to Sunnyhell, and Dawn finds herself beginning to fall for him, much to the dismay of all those around her.

Timeline: Way after "Wrecked"

Pairings: Dawn/?  -   Buffy/Spike later on (I think)

Archive: Anywhere, just tell me if you want it.

He didn't know for how long he's been running.  If it hadn't been for that asshole bus driver who noticed he carried an expired ticket, he wouldn't have ended here.  He's never heard much of Sunnydale, but he figured he could scrounge enough cash for a trip out.  Staying in one place too long made him nervous – him being a freak and all.  Sighing as he gathered himself up from being kicked out of the Greyhound bus, he retrieved his huge backpack thrown beside him and headed to find an extra cheap motel to spend the night in.  

And that was a few days ago.  Now he got to know the town better and wished he hadn't.

Dawn had snuck out again, relishing the musky night air as she made her way to Spike's crypt.  The platinum blond vampire hadn't been coming over lately, and she missed him.  Buffy would freak if she found out that she'd snuck out again after last time.  Ever since the incident with Willow, it seemed like both Dawn and the young witch were "grounded" by the irate and concerned Slayer.  And at the mention of the chipped vamp, Buffy would either stay silent and space out, or get red-faced angry.  

"A whole lotta denial much?" Dawn thought, wondering what changed since her sister had been chummy with Spike until recently. 

So lost in thought was she that she didn't even notice she had picked up strays following her from a safe distance behind.  She almost never saw what hit her.

Dawn tried to scream as six vamps nearly ran her in.  The first one to get to her barely got to sink his teeth on her neck when one of his cohorts burst into dust, revealing a young, dark-haired man in a fighting stance.

Growling, the vampire dropped Dawn and rushed him.

Like poetry in motion, the stranger waded in and out of the remaining vamps like hot knife through butter – each one were dusted as he slammed his palm directly over their hearts in passing.

The fight was over in five seconds flat.

Dawn could've sworn he wasn't using a stake, but then he was moving too fast for her to notice otherwise.  

Once the dust settled, she was able to see him clearly under the glow of the nearby streetlight.  She gasped; he couldn't have been older than her!  About as tall as she was, the young man let out a crooked grin and he studied her as well.

"One might be wondering what the hell you're doing out this late in a town crawling with vampires."  He said, helping her up and looking her over to see if she had been bitten. "You don't look like an out-of-towner like me since you look like you know where you're going, so what gives?"

"I …. Um," Dawn stammered, not believing she was having this conversation.  "I was just trying to visit a friend."

"A friend?"

She nodded.

"The direction you're going leads to the cemetery."

She nodded again.

"You mean your 'friend' lives around the cemetery?"

She nodded to that too.

"Actually," She said weakly. "He lives in a crypt."

"Are you INSANE!?" The young man's eyes all but tore itself from their sockets in surprise.  Dawn winced at the sudden increase in volume.

TBC


	2. Who Are You?

Author's note: I trying to make 'em as fast as I can!  J

He must've heard her wrong.  Yeah, that's it.  The young man rationalized it to no end.  But his hearing was up to par, there was no way mistaking what the pretty, longhaired girl in front of him said.  

He just didn't want to get it.  Deciding to humor her, he asked again.  "Let me guess, he's also a vampire.  Right?"

"Yuh-huh."  She nodded again.

He repeated his earlier statement, this time with considerably louder volume than before.  "Are you out, and out INSANE?!  You're talking about a bloodsucker here!  What are you, a vamp groupie?"

"Eew!  No I'm not!!  But he's been good to me and my sister!"  Dawn defended Spike, pleading with the young man to understand her.

He rubbed his head as if to shake away the aches beginning to form.  Letting out a muffled groan, he walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.  Confusion and disbelief showing in his features, Dawn barely heard him mutter: "Why are all the pretty ones crazy?"

 She blushed a bit and walked over to him and introduced herself.  "Thanks for saving me back there.  My name's Dawn Summers, by the way." 

He answered with a nod that copied her gesture a few minutes ago. "No problem.  Name's Chad, so I saved you from those vamps so you could go MEET a vamp?"  He looked up at her and whinnied, "Tell me why doesn't that make sense?"

"Well," she replied, "Spike's a special kind of vamp.  He can't hurt humans even if he tried to.  The government did something to him to make him less bite-y by putting a chip in his brain."  

Chad's eyes widened at the vampire's name.  "What kinda name is SPIKE?  Even for a vampire, it sounds like a cheap porn screen name."

Dawn giggled; she never heard her friend described that way.  She sat down beside him and her gaze shifted from his face to his eyes, noticing for the first time that it was almost as blue as Spike's.  "And what are you doing out here yourself?  Not many people are out past two in the morning."

"Oh, I was just coming home from work at the local supermarket." Chad smiled, pointing to a low building a block away. "I was on my way to the motel I rented not far from here until I saw those guys tail you.  I realized that you didn't notice them till they were on top of you, so I guess I went to lend a hand."

"Thanks."  She repeated, "Looks like my trip's pretty much busted now."  

"You got that right." Chad stood up and extended his hand to her, drawing her up as well.  "And no way am I letting you walk home alone after I saved your life.  Wouldn't want to have a guilty conscience if I ever found out you got drained on your way home.  So I hope you wouldn't mind the escort."  

Dawn shook her head and smiled, "Nope, I'd like that.  But I'm really sorry for having you bother though.  I'll probably see him later today anyways."

"Now why in the heck didn't you think of that in the first place anyhow?"  Chad sighed, walking by her side as they both trudged to Revello Drive.  This earned him another giggle from Dawn.  

"Say," Dawn began, "How'd you take care of those vamps back there?  I could've sworn you weren't using a stake.  You're not a demon, are you?"

"Um," Chad blushed. "I don't think so.  At least I hope I'm not some sort of demon.  I don't remember much of who I am, and what I did back there was purely on instinct.  I guess you could say I made my palms vibrate at a certain speed to blow their hearts from within."

She made a face at that, and asked why he said he couldn't remember much of "who" he was.

"I dunno 'bout that myself." The young man shrugged, "I just found myself waking up on a hospital bed up north with my name tagged on my wrist, and some clothes on the cabinet.  I freaked and ran.  Been like this for a couple of months now, trying to piece together who I am and why I can do what I can do.  Sometimes, when I got low on cash – like now – I work my way till I can scrounge enough to get back on the road.  I never really noticed I was a freak until I was gang-mugged when I was in Chicago.  I put most of them in traction and hightailed it outta there as fast as I could."

"Wow!"  Dawn's eyes widened as she listened to him. "Maybe my sister and the gang might help you with that.  They're good at helping people.  My sister herself's the Slayer."

"The Slayer?" Chad asked, scratching his head. "What's a Slayer?"

"Well…" Dawn eagerly told him about what happened the last few years, omitting a few facts like her being the 'Key'.  He listened and occasionally interrupted her with a small query once in a while.  

They neared her house and she motioned him to be quiet as she climbed up to her window.  

Chad smirked up at her, "You mean you snuck out?" Dawn shushed him once more, irritated at his amusement.  She nearly got her window open when all of the sudden it slid up and her sister peered out at her with a look of disdain.

"DAWN!!"  Buffy yelled.

TBC


	3. The Stranger

"Dawn!"  Buffy yelled again, this time in alarm as her younger sister lost her hold and fell with a tiny shriek, followed by a muffled "whoompf".

Chad had caught her as she landed in his arms.  "That's twice that I saved your neck today.  Are you always this much in trouble?"  He ran out of steam as they locked eyes, both lost in the moment until they heard a cough beside them.

Quickly, he put her back down and Dawn faced Buffy's fury.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking out again when I told you not to?!"  Buffy charged towards them. "And who the hell is this?"

"Buffy!"  Dawn cried, embarrassed by her actions and by her raving sister. "This is Chad, he just saved my life a while ago from some vamps while I was on my way to Spike."

"Didn't I tell you not to…… You tried to go to where?!" Buffy's face got redder at the mention of the blond vampire.  "You are grounded for life, missy!"

"Buffy!" Dawn growled.  The two girls would have gone at it for the better part of the hour had it not been for Chad raising his hand to stop them from waking up the neighbors.  The sisters turned to stare at him as he began speaking.

"Look, its not like I want to intrude or whatever in this show of family discussion." He said, "I'm just escorting her home so no other nasties would try to go after her again.  So is everybody here clear on that?  Well?  Good.  Hope to run into you ladies again sometime soon.  Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go.  I'm tired, and I wanna go to bed.  So goodnight – or good morning – or whatever you two prefer.  Been nice talking to ya, Dawn!  I'm outta here!"

The two sisters continued to stare at him - one in stunned silence coming from the Slayer, and the other in embarrassment coming from Dawn as he waved and walked away.  Buffy turned to Dawn and hauled her inside the house, ready to give her the third degree once more.

"Who the hell was he?" She started, "God, don't you know I was scared at finding you gone from your room?  You could've been killed!  And how the hell did you two face down a few vamps like that?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, figuring it'll be a while before she can hit the hay.

The next day wasn't good for her either.  Buffy woke her up to drag her to the shop and to try finding out about the guy Dawn was with last night.  The Slayer still couldn't believe what her sister told her he could do.  After conferring with the rest of the Scooby Gang, they went into research mode.  It was almost by nightfall that they'd exhausted almost every book they had and they still couldn't find anything resembling Chad's abilities.  Sure, some came close – but nothing matched.

Dawn was already restless, she begged Buffy to let her go home.  It was a Saturday, and instead of having fun with her friends, she was in the Magic Box all day with nothing to go on about Chad.  She was bored as hell.

Buffy relented and told her, under no uncertain terms, was she to go anywhere else.  If she'd wanted to go back home, she'd have to go straight there and stay in.  But being the irrepressible younger sister, she had a mind to do a few things before she totally headed home.

Walking in the opposite direction, she headed for Chad's motel.

Dawn found the motel across one of the old refurbished buildings ready for reconstruction.  As she neared the motel, she also saw Chad exit and head for the same building she noted earlier, wearing sweats and carrying a small bag.  Wondering what her new friend was up to, she followed him at a discreet distance.

She nearly lost him in the maze of the interior until she found him halting before a large enough space.  Dawn watched as he placed the bag down and removed his shirt.  She couldn't help but gawk at him.  The muscles displayed on his body looked as hot as Spike's, with more "beef" though!   Dawn was rooted on the spot as he limbered up and started his exercise.

Chad warmed up with a few regular stretches and jumps.  Then as if on autopilot, his body moved into a strange, yet familiar-seeming kata.  Shutting his eyes and letting his own mind go blank, focusing on something beyond his range of vision, he had all the grace of a deadly panther on the prowl.

Starting slowly at first with the simple techniques of karate-do, he moved up and shifted to several more esoteric forms.  At no point in particular, his movements blurred and evolved to ju-jitsu, tae kwan do, way of the fist, jailhouse rock, and a host of other, more arcane movements which almost seemed like half-ballet, half-modern dance.  Meshing all of them into a different fighting style all his own, his movements were a total economy of motion, not even one iota wasted in punching, kicking, blocking, jumping, rolling, dodging, and striking at imaginary enemies in a furiously fast paced dance of death.  Even more astonishing was the fact he did it all without opening his eyes.

Nothing broke his concentration, the focus of his movements slowed down into his own evolved form of tai-chi.  Holding one position after another for a few moments in stillness, he slowly became aware of someone close.  Alarm never showed on his face as he continued as if nothing had disturbed him.  Concentrating at his visitor's rhythm of breathing, his movements matched it.  Suddenly doing a series of back flips, he landed near the hiding figure and with his back turned and eyes still closed, his hand shot out to grasp the intruder.

He was more than a little surprised to hear a feminine squeak of alarm!  His eyes shot open as he whirled to face his visitor.  He stared at Dawn with complete shock etched on his features.

Dawn Summers was beet red from the neck up, blushing harder as she tried to speak.

All she got out was in a voice a few octaves higher than normal as Chad stared at her in shock

"Uh, hi?"

TBC


	4. The Practice

Dawn felt paralyzed as she hid and watched the young man close his eyes and go through some type of training regimen that looked a lot more intense than her sister's.  She hardly recognized most of the martial forms he used.  Her eyes traveled all over his body as it glistened with sweat from his workout.  Twice, she cringed when he had blindly jumped near her and flipped back towards a different part of the room, always in motion.  To her young and seemingly inexperienced mind, his movements appeared strangely erotic and brutal.  Then she noticed he slowed down and did some weird tai-chi; slowing at some points, then speeding up at others, and slowing again – halting and holding a certain position for a few moments, then moving off into another.  She almost wasn't surprised when he did a few backward flips and landed near her hiding place again as he had done so before, making a circuit of the room he was in.  She just hoped he wouldn't notice her ragged breathing.

With his back to her, she never even had time to blink when his hand shot out and grabbed her.  She yelped in alarm as he dragged her out of her hiding place and whirled on her.  Neither one knew who was more shocked as they faced each other.

Dawn was beet red from the neck up, blushing harder as she tried to speak.

All she got out was in a voice a few octaves higher than normal as Chad stared at her in shock

"Uh, hi?"

Chad was stunned at seeing Dawn again.  Even more so that he almost tried to kill her!  The moment he knew it was Dawn; his blood ran cold.  They stared at each other in what seemed like hours before she spoke.

Her voice broke the ice; he immediately got pissed and fought down the urge to start screaming.

"Don't do THAT!" Chad breathed, hissing much like a serpent. "I could've killed you!"

Cold chills ran up her spine at hearing that.  She looked down and mumbled her apologies.  

He took her hand in one and held her head gently with the other and smiled.  "It's all right.  Just make sure you're not within striking range next time when I zone out like that.  Remember that I do most of this on instinct, didn't you forget what happened earlier this morning?"

"Yeah," she replied, chagrined.  "I got bored staying with my sister and her friends at the shop and I was on my way to see you, then I saw you heading here.  I sorta followed you on impulse, you know."

Chad smiled again, amazement showing on his face at the pretty girl in front of him.  He moved away from her and reached down into the duffel bag to get a towel.  He didn't notice Dawn blushing as he dried himself off.  

"What were those stuff that you were doing?"  She asked.  "I hardly recognized most of them."

"Really?" Chad was wondering half the time exactly what he was doing since those moves seemed second nature to him, and yet so glaringly alien.  "I could try teaching you some basic steps since you obviously need them."

Dawn saw red and slapped his arm in irritation.  "HEY! I resent that!"

He laughed, slipped on his shirt and the two made their way out.  "Let's go back to my motel so I can shower and change and take you home."  He briefly cast her a look and said, "AGAIN."

She giggled and suddenly glanced at her watch.  Nearly an hour went past!  If Buffy finds out, she'd go worse than ballistic.  No matter how strong and dangerous Chad was; she didn't want him to become dog meat just because her sister went psycho at her again. 

"Okay," she said. "But we gotta hurry, I'm late enough as it is."  

It didn't take long; he soon showered and changed.  After grabbing his coat, they quickly headed to her house.  Both laughing as she raced him all the way over.  Once inside, Chad got serious.

"How about I teach you some basic stuff right now while we wait for your sister?"

"Are you sure?" Dawn looked the other way, blushing but not noticeable since both were red from laughing and running.  At his nod, she took in the living room and suggested to move some of the furniture to the side so he could teach her.

Buffy found them a little while later when she came in from the back door.  She'd gone to see Spike after her sister left.  Right now, the Slayer was in between fuming and flushing with desire.  It made her so mad that the peroxide vampire of all things could push the right buttons when no one else could.  She was about to call out here sister's name when she saw Dawn and Chad in the living room.  

She gaped as she took in the sight of her sister taking some self-defense lessons from the guy she saw early this morning.  At one point, the young man stopped Dawn and corrected her mistake.  Seeing at how she wasn't getting his point, he gently moved close to her and placed his arms around her and slightly moved her foot with his in the correct position, and adjusting her arms – all the while telling her how it was done.  

Dawn Summers was furiously trying to slow her erratic heartbeat and hide her blush at the same time at his close contact.  She was telling herself she didn't want this and denied it all the same.  

"How sweet!"  The Slayer said with a cough from the kitchen.  Dawn's response was automatic as she tried to dislodge herself from Chad, elbowing him in the gut and tripping the younger man in the process.

"OH!  SORRY!" Dawn yelped as Chad went down with a grunt of surprise.  She's never been this embarrassed in her life!   Buffy tried not to laugh, but the snicker that escaped her mouth made her younger sister's face all the redder – making it the most time Dawn had blushed in one day.

Chad groaned as both sisters helped him up from the floor.  

TBC


	5. Introductions

The door to Spike's crypt burst open as Buffy strode in, calling out for him.  Not finding him about, she moved towards the hole in the floor that led downstairs.  She called for him again and heard a muffled voice answer in response.  Shrugging, she lowered herself down to find the blond vampire.

She found Spike in the far back as he rummaged through some boxes, looking as if he'd been digging for a while.

"Spike?"  She asked, wondering what he was up to now.  She got close enough to smell the dust and sneezed.

"Slayer?"  The vampire peered at her when he noticed someone sneeze and smirked.  "What brings you here today?  I guess you couldn't stay away huh?"

"You wish!" Came the quick retort. "Hey, have you ever heard of a guy who could dust some vamps just by touching them over the heart?"

Spike stopped what he was doing and stared at her, frowning.  He stood up and walked over to where she retreated as he dusted himself off.  "Not that I can recall, why?  Is this said guy in town?"

"Yeah."  Buffy replied, a bit disappointed and sat down on the bed.  She wasn't able to catch the other's raised eyebrow as she did so.  "He saved Dawn as she was trying to make her way over here at around two in the morning."

The platinum blond vampire tensed as Buffy mentioned it.  "Bloody hell!  What the hell was she thinking going out that late at night?  Dawn could've been killed!  What happened?"

He listened as she relayed to him what her younger sister told her, ending the discussion with how she fell from her window and the guy caught her, then how they couldn't even find any reference on him in any of the books Giles left them.  It was surprising for her to admit it to the vamp openly that they were stumped.  She told him that she sent Dawn home early and decided to head here in case he might know something.  Regardless of whatever happened to them a few weeks ago, the Slayer noted that the vamp sometimes was a little more knowledgeable than most of the books that they pored over the whole day.  So she took the risk.  And she was beginning to regret it since she was starting to feel more uncertain by the minute she was alone with him.  

Spike noticed her growing unease and his grin got a bit wider as he understood what was happening.   Well isn't that just peachy, he thought, for somebody who vehemently denies me; she sure has a way of letting her body do the opposite.  But for once, taking the better part of valor, he denied himself the opportunity of egging her on to ask a more sensible question than the one sloshing around inside his undead brain.

"So bit's safe?"  Once she nodded, he unnecessarily breathed a sigh of relief.  Dawn was the second best thing he loved in the world other than Buffy.  

"Uh," She started, "I was wondering if you'd like to patrol with me tonight?  We might be able to get to see Dawn's new friend in action if he comes with us."

"You know what I like to see in action." Came the automatic response from the vampire, inching his way to the Slayer.

"Not SO going there." Buffy stood up and regarded him with all seriousness.  "Are you coming or not?"

"All right, luv." He smiled, close enough for him to feel the beginnings of a new shiver coming from the blond Slayer. "Just don't get your knickers in a twist, is all.  I'll be there around, say what - nine?"

"Okay." Buffy closed her eyes, trying to calm herself at his nearness.  Moving away, she ascended the ladder and headed out, nearly missing his last words faintly drifting up to her as she left the crypt - thanks to her all too sharp hearing.

"I'll always love you, Buffy." Spike spoke to the empty air. "Heaven and hell knows that I'll never stop."

She shook after she closed the door.  And for the life of her, she didn't know if it was from fear, or joy – or both.

Buffy's thoughts were still a jumbled mess as she entered her home.  Calling her sister's name was on the edge of her lips until she heard voices coming from the living room.  She gaped as she took in the sight of her sister taking some self-defense lessons from the guy she saw early this morning.  At one point, the young man stopped Dawn and corrected her mistake.  Seeing at how she wasn't getting his point, he gently moved close to her and placed his arms around her and slightly moved her foot with his in the correct position, and adjusting her arms – all the while telling her how it was done.  

The Slayer couldn't help but notice that the two made a cute pair.  She hadn't realized she said part of her thoughts out loud until her sister elbowed and tripped the young man in embarrassment at being caught red-handed.   Chad fell with a groan as Dawn yelped in surprise.  She glared at Buffy as the Slayer giggled and went to help her hold Chad up, a stream of apologies escaping the Key's mouth non-stop towards the flushing young man before them. 

"It's no biggie."  Chad was, himself, red-faced.  If her older sister was as strong as Dawn told him she'd be, he knew he was in for a world of hurt if he did something stupid.  Fighting vampires in this town and others like it was one thing, fighting a pissed off Slayer was something he did not want to find out.   

Buffy could've sworn he had muscles made of steel under that shirt.  His biceps were rock-solid!  "So you were trying to teach Dawnie some self-defense moves, huh?  Care to spar with me sometimes?"

Chad shrugged an affirmative.  "Cool!"  Buffy grinned, "At least now I won't have to beat up on Xander much."  At the young man's questioning raised eyebrow, she added, "He's a friend who sometimes plays as my tackle dummy."  

"Oh."

With that, they got the living room back to order and awaited the blond vampire's arrival.  They chatted amiably in the kitchen after they had dinner, until they heard a knock on the back door.  Dawn let Spike in and Chad saw the vampire in question.  Looks like a Billy Idol copy, he thought.  He noticed the dangerous glint in Spike's eyes, and a small, silent understanding came across them.  Chad was amazed that the vampire cared for these two women, and was willing to do whatever it took to insure their safety.  It was quite unheard of in the fang community, but to see is to believe - he guessed.  

The blond vampire reprimanded Dawn for going out a little too late at night and turned his gaze towards the male teen in front of him.  "So you're the bloke that saved little bit?"  The young man nodded, staring back at him with confident eyes.  "I can see that we'll get on just fine. You hurt her, and I'll tear your head off and shove it up your arse." 

"Shut up, blondie."  Buffy glared at him from the phone as she called Willow to get back here to look after Dawn as she got ready to leave for patrol.  "So Chad, wanna go for a patrol with us?  I want to see how you do."

Chad smiled, "I thought you'd never asked."  After a thought, he asked the Slayer why.  

"Because we wanna know EXACTLY what you can do."  The blond vampire was the one that answered.

TBC


	6. Emerging Pattern

A/N: check the first page for the disclaimers.  And sorry for the bloody mix-up, I uploaded this chapter first before the other one so this is really chapter 6.

_From Chad's POV:_

The night started just fine after we left Buffy's house.  It was when we hit the graveyard when everything took on a surreal quality to it.  The Slayer and her buddy vampire got into a running dialogue that beat a Stan and Harley or Marx Brothers routine before and during the time we all got attacked by vamps.  They were half-insulting, half-complimenting, half-advising, half-warning, and half-griping at each other as they fought some of the newly risen vampires around them.  And I thought a Spider-man or Deadpool one shot comic book got the monopoly on quips and sarcasm while on combat, these two took the cake.  I couldn't in all honesty tell who had the wittier comeback since the two worked in such good sync that they were in complete harmony as well as in complete mayhem.  Hmph, I never saw so much sexual tension it in my life that it kinda felt like waiting for another Mt. St Helens to blow up.

Whoops, nearly got hit there.  No time for too much observation as I had to deal with the other vamps that get in my way.  I slammed my palm over the chest of my immediate irritation, not watching it explode into dust as I strode over to help Spike from a female fledgling attempting to blindside him from behind, while he was fighting two more in front of him.  I spared a quick glance at the Slayer and saw that she was okay.  Then turned my attention to tackle the vamp readying to jump Spike, and slammed my left palm at her back, directly over where the heart should be.   She exploded as Spike dusted the two he was fighting, shoving both of the stakes he was carrying in their chest.  

The blond vampire's eyes widened as he stared at something behind me and shouted "Duck!"

I did just that as a body sailed over us, I could tell that Spike tried to catch it and the two fell and rolled.  A second glance told me that the flying body was Buffy.  She grunted as she landed on top of the vampire as I turned to look at what threw her.

I could feel my jaw drop as I stared at the thing in front of me.  Hadda been over twelve feet tall, with scales and a mother-ugly horny face!  And it had FOUR scaly arms; ending with three clawed fingers each.  It gave a tremendous roar as it ran towards us like a linebacker at full speed.  I barely had time to dodge out of the way as it clipped me.  Spike dragged Buffy with him as he blindly rolled out of the way of the oncoming creature, hitting a tree at the end of the roll.  They were barely conscious as the impact stunned them.

The creature seemed to know that too as it stopped and charged right back, this time, aiming its headlong dash straight at them.  I didn't have time to think of the consequences as I hastily got up and charged at it myself.  Like two cars going at it on a chicken run, I could've sworn we hit with a loud bang.  

Note to self: never, EVER do a running head butt at something with a dozen horns on its face.  Feeling really stupid, I flew back about ten feet, whereas the thing flew into the woods twenty feet in the opposite direction.  God; did that have to hurt like HELL!!

I must've knocked myself out because the next thing I knew, I was finding myself lying on the couch in Buffy's living room with a cold compress on my head.  I looked around me and found the Slayer and the vampire sitting beside each other, dressing their injuries.  I noticed another woman with Dawn sitting by the stairs as she took in my state of affairs with concern.

Buffy noticed that I was awake and introduced Willow, asking if I needed anything.  Hmph, even a vacation in the Bahamas won't cure this either.

"What happened?" I tried to sit up, but the pain and the grogginess weren't helping any.  I settled back into the couch as Buffy acknowledged that I had come to.  

"You gave whatever that thing was a head butt, and flew into a headstone ten feet behind you."  She winced as Spike finished bandaging her side.  She must've broken a rib somewhere.  The vampire seemed okay, only mild bruises.  Although the large bump on his face told me otherwise.  

"Damn."  Was all I could say at the moment,  "Anybody know what that thing was?"

"I'm not sure, mate."  Spike began, nursing a cup of blood between his hands as he took a sip.  "Don't know where it ran to after it went off into the woods courtesy of you.  It looked sightly familiar though.  And it sure packed a hell of a wallop."

"Don't remind me."  I groaned, definitely not a stellar evening by far.  "I feel like I've been run over by a Mack truck."

"'S what you get for banging that thing with yer head, you git. What with all those stubby looking horns and all."  Spike smirked.  "I liked your style and it shows that you've got stones, though."

Buffy smiled, "At least now we know just what you did to those vamps that stalked Dawnie."  I had to laugh at that, too bad my grin came out a grimace.  

"That's my way of saying 'thanks' by the way."  The Slayer added.

"Uh-huh."  I tried to sound sarcastic, but I guess I didn't feel up to it.  "You're welcome, I think.  I take it I passed the entrance exam?"  Spike smothered a snigger as Buffy tried stopping him with her elbow.

"You and Spike can stay for the rest of the night, it's kinda late out already."  Buffy offered.  "He gets the basement below and you get to sleep on the couch."  I could tell that the blond vampire was surprised.  I gotta really try to find out the real skinny on those two.  They act worse than married couples sometimes.

I nodded my thanks again, smiled wanly at Dawn and settled back into the couch.  It had been a long night, and I fear that whatever that was out there we met up with tonight is part of something bigger.

Seems like Dawn's older sister is right, life in the Hellmouth is certainly interesting.

What would I give to just get bored again!  But the way my strange luck runs, I hate to think I just jinxed all of us.

_Somewhere really bbbaaaaaaddddd:_

"Master," A shadow moved in the darkness. "Our advance against the arisen Slayer was thwarted last night.  It seems that the Termagent Demon we summoned was not effective."

"How?" Queried another, significantly larger shadow.

"Unknown at this time.  It seems that there was --- "

"Fool!" an intense light exploded before it could voice its protest, and the smaller shadow was no more, then another took its place.

"See to it that you do a better job than your predecessor." The larger shadow commanded.  "Or you and the rest of your brethren shall suffer the same fate.  I do NOT tolerate mistakes!"

Cold laughter filled the night air as the larger shadow tittered in ecstasy under its legion's fear.

TBC


	7. Lighting Darkness

Dawn jerked awake and glanced at her alarm clock again, it was nearly five in the morning and she still couldn't get a good enough sleep.  Ever since she found out that Buffy and Spike brought Chad in unconscious, she was worried about him for no special reason.  The sight of him lying down on the couch where her mother died brought back memories she'd rather not entertain.  She hadn't realized she was clutching on to Willow for support until she saw the welts on her arms, and Willow said nothing, simply understanding her.  

"Too late for a sound sleep anyway."  She said to herself, glancing once more at the clock and decided to look in on Chad downstairs.  

Quietly slipping out of her room, she made her way down the steps to the living room and found him asleep.  Smiling to herself, she knew she could go on watching him for hours.  Settling into the nearby chair, she gazed at him and closed her eyes.  Dawn woke up moments later when she heard a soft moan escape Chad's lips.  The young man was tossing and turning, his eyes screwed shut in an expression of fear or pain – Dawn couldn't tell.  

_Flashes of places and people he couldn't recognize fill him.  Some were of violence, while others beheld the calm and wonder of life._

_The montage of faces and places stopped until he was floating on empty space.  The only available light source was directly above him, and it was total darkness outside the area where the light couldn't reach.  He heard strange voices speaking from beyond the light, oddly enough, he FELT as if he knew what they were saying – but could not recall the exact meanings of the words spoken._

_Chad opened his mouth but he found he couldn't even speak!  What the hell are they saying?!  What kind of language is that?!  The cascade of images returned. _

_A glowing apparition kept recurring amid the jumble – yet the loudest of the strange voices speaking in that weird language seemed to be coming from the figure itself!_

_NO!  _

_Chad cried, but to no avail. _

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?_

_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?_

// I AM YOU. // _Came the shocking, crystal clear reply._

_NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!_

_// _REMEMBER! _//_

_Strange vistas filled his mind, overloading it._

_He screamed, but no sound escaped his lips until blessed darkness surrounded him where he could see no more._

_He couldn't tell whether it relieved him or frightened him more, until he felt something touch him._

_Holding him._

_HOLDING HIM!?!_

The shock woke him up.

Not knowing what to do, she rushed to his side and held him, making noises meant to comfort.  His eyes slammed open at the feel of her touch.  Wildly, he looked towards his benefactor and slowly recognized the Slayer's younger sister, beads of sweat plastering his face.

"Dawn!" he gasped, as his wild eyes took in the room around them.  "What?  Where?" 

"Shh," She said, "You're safe.  You spent the night here after you, Buffy, and Spike came back from patrol.  Don't you remember?"

Chad slowly regained his faculties and nodded, remembering what happened only a few hours ago.  He touched the large bruise on his forehead, and the slighter bruise hidden on the back of his head that connected with the tombstone he landed on and winced.  Definitely something you won't forget, he thought.  But that dream – what the hell did it mean?!

"What are you doing down here?" he asked, frowning.  Unless she had super speed and super hearing, there was no way she could have heard him from her room and ran to his side that fast.  "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep."  Dawn answered, "All I could think of was you lying down here and I remembered how my mom used to lie here too when she died.  So I came down here to check up on you.  It seemed as if you had a nightmare, 'cause you were moaning and twisting while you slept."

"Dawn, I'm sorry, I didn't know." 

"Its okay," Dawn tried to smile.  "I guess I was worried about you."

Chad smiled for both of them and then he placed his hand on top of hers.  Dawn lowered her face shyly, as she heard him sincerely say: "Thank you."  They sat that way for a long while until Dawn glanced at the wall clock.

"I've - I've got to go get ready for school."  She said,  "W-Will you be okay?  I promise I'll come home straight after classes are over."  He said he'd be fine, that he might stay the whole day just to recuperate.  To prove it, he tried to go back to sleep.  Dawn held his hand for a little while longer, and then headed back upstairs to start getting ready for the day.  On the way up, she glanced at him once more.  She didn't know why she was making such a fuss, but she did know that she didn't want to be away from him for too long.  He looked so vulnerable, and whatever nightmare he had pretty much shook him up.  Up until last night, she had this idea that Chad was fearless, and invulnerable.  Seeing this side of him drew her even closer to him than before.  Dawn nearly jumped out of her skin while taking a bath as she realized her feelings towards the young man were running deeper than those of someone who had a crush.  And it's only been less than forty-eight hours since they first met!  NO WAY!

Groaning loudly in frustration under the hot spray of the shower, she also realized that her mood now would set her whole day.

She was right.

Chad was able to get a couple more hours of sleep until Buffy woke him up.

"C'mon," She said.  "Get ready and let's get to the Magic Box and see what we can find out about this monster that attacked us."  

"Sure." Chad answered, noticing Spike behind her, drinking another mug of blood and readying a tarp to run to the nearest sewer entrance.  "Dawn said you had some sort of training room or gym around the back of the store.  I was wondering if I could use it to work out and stuff."

"Okay." The slayer replied, "And you could spar with me like you promised." 

Great, Chad thought.  No better way to start the day than with a sound beating.  Glancing at the petite Slayer and the blond master vampire, the sight gave him pause.  He still didn't know if the vampire's chip would register him as human or not, and between the two of them, he couldn't tell who would beat on who.  

Probably him.  And that's because he knew that if anything were to happen to Dawn because of him – the blond master vampire would probably hold him while the Slayer would relish the idea of pounding the stuffing out of his tanned hide.  Or they could take turns doing it.  Downing the coffee the Slayer offered him, he soon joined her as they left the house.  With the tarp shielding him from the sun's harmful rays, the blond vampire vanished down the nearest manhole, following them using a different route.

TBC


	8. Mock Kombat?

Spike's thoughts wandered to the young man that recently entered their pretty little picture as he cut through the tunnels under Sunnydale on his way to the Magic Box.  Something was definitely off about that kid.   Ever since the blond vampire met up with him at the Slayer's house, his supernatural senses have done a complete 180-degree turn!  Part "human" - with a dash of extra spicy "something else" in return.  Hell, he can't even tell which is which!  

"Human or not?  THAT is the question."  Spike thought to himself, as he rounded a branching in the tunnel and headed east.  Even the fight in the cemetery last night was unreal.  They bleedin' exploded just at the touch of his hand over their hearts!  WITHOUT A BLOODY STAKE, EVEN!  Whatever mojo that kid's got, the vampire was not crazy enough to want a first hand account of those hands.  But he CAN be crazy enough to face it bad enough if Chad ever hurts Dawn or Buffy.  Never again will they have to be in pain if he had any say in it.

He nearly stumbled when thoughts of the blond Slayer filled him once more.  At least Angelus's curse was better than this.  What? - With him so thoroughly in love with her that a soul would pale in comparison to what he's going through now.  He realized with a start that he was just contemplating on getting himself a soul!  Spike shuddered visibly at the thought.  NO!  And a thousand times NO!  I'm fine without it, thank you very much!  I don't need a bloody soul to tell me what's right and what's wrong.  So what if I bollocks things up every now and then?  A fool's got to try -'innit?   

"AH HELL, NOW I'M BROODING!!!!!"  He screeched, stomping around another corner.  "That's it!  Now I am officially a bloody poof!  So if anybody hears this, be glad you'll soon be dead!"

And just for the hell of it, he added "FUCK!!" loudly just to try re-stoking his Big Bad ego.  He sighed softly as he reached the manhole located in the alley behind the store and began climbing his way out.  Finding the alley in question under a considerable amount of shade, he just dragged the tarp he carried with him as he entered the backdoor.  It seems that Chad and the Slayer were already inside, so he didn't waste a moment to join them – the entertainment value of watching their expressions concerning the new kid was one of his agendas for today.  He might even be able to spar with the git after Buffy was through wiping the floor with him.  

Grinning his trademark smirk, he joined them in the store proper.  Being undead was looking up these days.

__

_From Chad's POV:_

The Magic Box was exactly what Dawn said it would be, I thought.  It was a cross between Harry Potter, and Little Shop of Horrors.  There weren't any customers at this time of day, but the proverbial gang was all there.  Buffy introduced me to each of her Scooby gang.  There was Anya, Xander, Willow (whom I groggily met last night), and then Tara.  I think I gave Tara the willies since her eyes widened upon seeing me, I dunno, but she acts like she knows me or something – I would've known her if I did.  But then again, I'm the one here with the memory problem about my past.  If she does know me from somewhere, maybe I could mosey over to her and find out later.  Hmm, seems like Spike was able to make it here after all.  Uh-oh, looks like Buffy noticed, too.  I wonder if that was just me - or my freakiness, but I could've sworn she blushed a bit at his snarky entrance.

I guess I must've drifted off to la-la land in the middle of Buffy's recap of what happened to us last night.  Thoughts of the dream I had just keep popping up in my head, I can't help it.  There goes Tara again, must've felt her looking at me more than once when I came in.  It should've annoyed me by now, but that monster has to come first.  Got a nagging feeling that we'll be seeing it again pretty soon.

A couple of research hours later, it was Willow that found out what the demon was.  She showed us the illustration and I must say, she got it dead to rights.

"A Termagent Demon," Buffy began reading.  "A very rare specie of demon that is harder to summon than most, very little is known about them although its top specialty are assassinations - via hand to hand or long range.  Used exclusively to take down powerful targets wherein the said victim gets their souls or life force or whatever else they have taken as part of the payment.  Described as having twelve stubby looking horns, two pairs of forelimbs, reptile-like, and extremely fast.  Nearly twice as strong as the Minotaur of legend, which is where they may have descended from, they are almost impervious to all forms of attacks - though not necessarily impossible to kill.  It is however noted to be very single-minded, with more brawn than brain at certain times.  It may even turn against the summoner in irritation."

"So basically," Spike interrupted, "Someone's put out a hit on you."

The Slayer groaned aloud,  "Great!  First, those three dweebs from hell come at me like they're some sorta new Darth Vader.  And now someone's got a contract out for me? What'd they all do - take a number and wait in line?"

"Geez, Buffy." I say, shaking my head in wonder. "How many A-holes did you piss off anyhow?"

I got stares from everybody then.  Yeah, I guess being the Slayer does bring in that sort of reputation in which all of the underworld would want to off you.  Makes me wonder what the hell I'm still doing here rather than heading for the proverbial hills.  I'm not the type to want to get involved with other people's fights.

"Mister," Buffy glanced my way again, this time with an evil grin. "You owe me a sparring match."  I stared in surprise.  I had nearly forgotten that!  Oh well, now this could be interesting.  I traded stares with the vampire and he chuckled.

"Come on mate!" He sauntered over and clapped me on the back. "I wanna see how the Slayer wipes the floor with you."

"Uh-huh." I replied, returning the clap. "But only if you join me, sweetheart!"

I hadda laugh as Spike sputtered, never seen a discomfited vamp before.  Buffy's grin got wider as the look on Spike's face fell.  She grabbed him as we headed off into the back and inside of the training room.  Both the vampire and I stripped our shirts and his duster and laid them across one of the benches while Buffy went behind a divider and changed into training clothes.   

After a few stretches, the three of us formed an irregular triangle.  Bowing to each of them I settled into one of my many fighting stances while Spike just stood still and Buffy assumed a basic karate en garde position.  The Slayer attacked first and I was forced to block and simultaneously sent a kick Spike's way.  The vampire went on the defensive immediately, whirling away from the kick and dived for a modified floor sweep.  I jumped over them and sent Buffy tumbling as she tried to deliver a blow to my solar plexus, catching Spike's floor sweep as she fell.  I vaguely noticed that the supposed chip in the undead blonde's head didn't zap him.  Wasn't Buffy supposed to be human?   But then again, a Slayer was different so who am I to argue?  Rolling up, Spike threw a block at my flip kick while pulling Buffy up.  The Slayer used the opportunity to work in tandem with the vampire and used him as leverage to do a flying sidewise punch at my head.  Damn, that tap sent me onto the mat.  I moved out of the way as her heel landed where I dropped a few seconds ago, I was doing a full body slam against the vampire and was moving when Buffy noticed I wasn't where I was supposed to be.  The two regrouped and faced me.  This went one for a while as we dodged, traded blows, defended, and did our best to out-maneuver the other into defeat.  Then Buffy did a series of advanced Tae moves.  Spike was beside her, he simply stood loosely, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet - his hands flexed downward – palms open, excitement showing in both of their eyes.  Nice fighting styles these two have, they really do complement each other.  I decided to up the ante a bit and show off.  I went through a miniature version of my full kata, noting their jaws dropping as I ended it with one arm straight at them – sword-palm open, while the other was raised close to my body – hammer-hand closed, with my right foot tensed to spring as the other was tensed to kick-block.  I nicknamed it "sword and hammer guard" for lack of better explanation.  I copied Buffy's earlier evil grin for effect.

"What the bloody hell was THAT!" Spike said, dumbfounded at the display.

"Yeah," Buffy chimed in, breathless. "What he said."

"My own special form of self-defense." Chad replied.  Then the sparring trio whirled before they could continue the match as the door to the training room fell open, showing the Slayer's friends tumbling down atop each other.  There was no doubt that they had spied on the match.  The evidence was plain on their red faces.

"Hi guys!"  Buffy smirked at them, "Having fun yet?"

TBC


	9. Calm Before The Storm

Ever since Chad came into the shop, Tara couldn't help but notice an aura just as powerful as Buffy's or maybe even more so emanating from Chad.  But as she tried to delve deeper using her inherent ability to read auras, she suddenly felt as if she were being swallowed by total darkness.  Her eyes widened imperceptibly while Buffy did the introductions, Chad's eyes met hers for a split second, wondering.  Retreating into her shy shell, she kept glancing back at the newcomer.  To her surprise, their gazes met twice.  The expression on the young man's face was that of detached curiosity.  It seemed as if something else occupied his mind.  

The moment the three of them went into the training room, the Scoobies started commenting about the young man.  It ranged from how he looked to how he acted, just typical Scooby talk in dealing with the new supernatural being in their midst.  As usual, Xander was wary.  And Tara didn't know how to breech the topic about the aura she saw around him.  After a few more minutes, Xander got up and went towards the training room door out of shameless curiosity.  Peeking in, his eyes widened and gestured for the rest of them to come closer.

In spite their better judgment, they reluctantly followed and were shocked when they saw all three of the people inside the training room go at it in full force!  

"Hey!" Xander hissed, "How can Spike hit Buffy all of the sudden?"  Willow shushed him for fear of being discovered, herself not believing what she was witnessing.

"They look better than that Matrix movie Xander and I watched!" Anya observed, "I mean even, I never saw Buffy this good like she is now."

"Now I can see how Spike was able to beat those other Slayers," Willow whispered. "He's just as good as a Slayer in combat, they might well be an even match."

All the while, Tara was silent.  Chad's aura now was like quicksilver; sometimes it was covered with certain shades of darker gray – then bright again.

The general consensus was that the match would likely end up in a draw, but they didn't expect what happened next.  Chad went through a series of complex moves that all conversation died as they all gawked at him.  Anya recognized a few of the forms the young man used and she shuddered in fear.  In her haste in trying to back away from the door, she accidentally pushed her fiancé inwards – causing him to loose his hold on the door.  

They all fell into the midst of the three combatants as they whirled to face the intruders.

Buffy had an all-knowing smirk pasted on her face as she greeted them.  "Hi guys!  Having fun yet?"

They started talking at the same time that it went in one ear and out the other as the three sparring heroes looked on in amusement.  

"Buffy, how?"

"That was incredible!" 

"How come Spike was able to hit you?"

"Whoa!"

"Guys!"  The Slayer held up her hand, "We've got no time for this.  I'm gonna go on patrol soon and I've got to go home and change."

"Ditto for me." Chad said, "Plus I've got to pay rent at the motel I'm staying before they decide to throw out my stuff."

"Really?" Spike chimed, thinking aloud.  "Why not bunk in with the Slayer till this whole mess is over?  I'm sure the platelet would love to have you there."  This last statement got the necessary reaction from the Slayer as her eyes narrowed.

"HEY!"  Buffy glared, "Who the hell made you my activities planner?  And there's too many people living there already!  It's not like some free walk-in motel!"

Before the conversation could go any further, the front door to the shop banged open as a young girl about Dawn's age ran in shouting Buffy's name.  They all piled out to see what was going on as they saw one of Dawn's friends approaching them in near-hysterics.

"It's Dawn," she said between sobs.  "Oh my God, it – it took her!  They took her!"

"What the hell happened?!"  Buffy cried, unconsciously allowing Spike to hold her standing as she took in the young girl's battered appearance.

"S – some k - kind of monster with l – lots of horns g - grabbed her  - her while we were on our w – way home a – and we tried to stop it b- but then these shadowy things came out of nowhere and t – tossed us around as it made off with Dawn.  Oh God, was she screaming …… and – and we c – couldn't do anything!"

 TBC


	10. Stormfront

Spike let out a low and dangerous growl as the Slayer ran towards the weapons locker and started passing out weapons.  The time, it seemed, for trying to find out who was trying to get to her was now at an end.  Grabbing a huge battle-axe and a morningstar, he also checked for some spare stakes in his duster.  Buffy took down several crossbows and handed it to Xander, Anya, Tara, and Willow - then included stakes and short swords for them as an after thought.  For herself; Buffy took down the long sword she appropriated from the Knights of Byzantium, a few stakes, and then glanced Chad's way.   She found him staring as something at the bottom of the weapons cabinet, shrugging, she drew it out for him and everyone else to see.  It was a long, black collapsible scythe.  It was one of the overstock items accidentally sent to the shop - but since they couldn't trace who sent it by mistake, they kept it with them among the other weapons.  

"Do you know how to use one of these?"  She asked.  

"I dunno, I think I can."  Chad answered, testing it for balance and weight.  "I'll find out anyways.  What do you think Spikey?"  He showed the scythe off to the vampire like a prized toy.

The blonde vampire growled.  "Damn, do you wanna change?  I'll trade you the battle-axe for the scythe."

"Sure," Anya quipped.  "Make it a size issue!  People, Dawn is in danger and it's not even a Tuesday!"

Buffy nodded, then she asked the young woman where they were with Dawn last.  After a few more words, they all closed up the shop, escorted the girl and a few of her friends who elected to wait outside home and started looking for Dawn.  

There were signs of a major struggle as they passed through that part of the park in which Dawn and her friends used to cut through the streets towards her house.  Upon closer inspection, it seemed that it was the same monster that attacked them last night.  Spike sniffed the air, feeling that something was not right.  Putting on his "game face", his senses tried to home in on Dawn's scent.  The hairs on the back of Buffy's neck tingled as she felt the strangeness too with her Slayer sense, but it was Spike who nailed it down when he screamed a warning that came too late.

"It's a trap!"  

Amorphous shadows of varying sizes surrounded them as they formed a defensive circle.

"Shit!" Buffy exclaimed, taking up a stance.  "And we walked right into it."

"Well, color me blind and stupid."  Chad gritted his teeth as he snapped the scythe at the ready.  

Tara saw her first as the creature Buffy described came out of hiding behind a large tree carrying a bound and gagged Dawn on its shoulders just beyond the site of the oncoming battle.  "Dawn!" The blond witch called to her.

That's when the shadows attacked.

The Slayer and company tried their best in a vain attempt at defeating the dark amorphous shapes that were clearly more than a match for them.  Neither one of them came close to hurting the things.  The same could not be true, however, with how the shadows dealt with them.  The dark shapes tore through each of the warriors standing as the Termagent Demon stood, watching in satisfaction.  Anya was the first to go down as the shadow she was fighting morphed into the shape of a giant rabbit; the poor ex-vengeance demon fainted dead away.  Buffy was suddenly thrown toe to toe with a shadow that assumed her outline and knocked her out after several rounds – the Slayer and her shadow were more than evenly matched.  Spike was doing no better as he faced three of the dark shapes and found himself playing a humanoid ping-pong game as he was tossed and kicked between his three adversaries, his axe only cleaving nothingness.  Xander's opponent blinded him as the young man began swinging wildly and accidentally connected with Willow's jaw, sending both of them tumbling onto the ground, out cold. Tara was about to release a shielding spell until something grabbed her from behind and slammed her against a tree, making her see stars before she closed her eyes.  Chad's predicament was far worse, having gained most the things' interest – his scythe wasn't effective at all as it simply passed through the dark shapes, leaving them unharmed.  He sure as hell wasn't going to try his chest bursting technique since these things didn't look like they had a body.  He was running out of options, they were just too many!  He could have handled them if they were somewhat humanoid or simply corporeal – but as it was, it was like hitting empty air.  They cornered him near a streetlamp and whaled into him when something surprising happened.  Chad's shadow, which was cast by the streetlight, split it into three – and they suddenly rose up as its owner fell into unconsciousness from that last hit and took over the battle.  Making it two days in a row that he was beaten.  The larger, and darkest of Chad's shadows had a shadow mirror copy of Chad's scythe, and it drove the rest of the enemies back – fighting on equal terms since it was a shadow itself - while the lighter and lightest ones kept defensive positions around the defenseless heroes.  

Upon seeing this outcome, the monster's face fell and decided that the better part of villainy was to make itself as scarce as possible.  Tucking Dawn under one arm, it ran for its master.  

A few more minutes later, the darkest of Chad's shadows exhaled a sigh of relief as the enemy shadows dispersed.  "Sheesh!" it said, "Some bodyguards we are.  We almost got the boss and his friends whooped by those stinking amateurs.  C'mon, we don't have all night."  He gestured to the unconscious Scoobies. "Let's get them somewhere safe till we can figure out why those morons are after the Slayer and her pals."

"What about the sister?" the lighter one asked, as it hoisted Xander on one arm and carried Willow with the other.

"There's nothing we can do right now," the lightest of them supplied as it went over to carry Tara and Anya. "These guys should regroup and start making plans before trying to fight any more of our brethren.  As of now, they just barely escaped from this donnybrook."

The darkest shadow glanced back at where Chad lay and noticed another shadow lying alongside him, being cast from the glare of the streetlamp.  Snorting, he went over and kicked the shadow up.  "Hey!  Wake up, ya bum!  Get the hell up and carry the boss while I take the Slayer and her vampire boyfriend.  We're boating out before those idiots come back."

The last shadow rose and gently picked up Chad as they all marched towards the Slayer's house.  The last shadow grumbled back at the leader, "When the hell are gonna let the boss know we exist?  I mean; they nearly got turned to sushi tonight just because he doesn't know we're always around him. He's gotta start learning on how to summon us to fight effectively.  We can't just wait for him to regain his memory even if we don't know if it'll come back or not!"

"How the hell do you think he lost them in the first place, you knucklehead?!" The darkest one glared back.

"Hey, at least we saved him back up north!" The lighter one said as it tried to wedge an impasse at what could become a growing argument – looking at its lightest kin as it grunted in acknowledgement. "And at least he woke up in a hospital bed rather than in the middle of nowhere."

"WHATEVER!" the darkest one growled. "But I still think that it is too soon for him to know."

"Hmph." The last shadow continued. "We don't have that luxury of time anymore, he's gonna be needing us soon now that the enemy knows we're working for him.  It's just our bad luck we wound up on the Hellmouth that's all.  Just think of it as another stroll down the fright lane like that few couple of days the boss spent with that kid from outer space down in Kansas, what was his name again?  Clark or something?"

"All right.  ALL RIGHT!!" the darkest shadow gave in, "We get him to wake up and explain a bit of what's been going on after they went beddie-bye.  Besides, no way are the others gonna be convinced that the boss carried them all by himself back to the Slayer's house.  He could probably make up a story better than we can at this point."

"But know this," he emphasized, "The boss is the only one who needs to know right now, not the others.  Is that clear?  Anything else after that is for the boss man to decide!"

They all agreed and the rest of the way home was spent in silence.

Chad had the feeling of swimming across a great distance.  He heard voices speak to him, coaxing him up towards the surface.  Needing air so badly, he rushed toward the sounds.  He wasn't prepared for what greeted his eyes as he opened them to full wakefulness however.  Seeing the four shadows around Buffy's living room brought him up to a fighting stance in a matter of seconds.

Waitasec… what are we doing in Buffy's living room again?  Weren't we supposed to be out in a big bruhaha looking for the Slayer's kidnapped sister?

"WHOA boss, easy there!" the closest and darkest amongst the shadows there spoke. "We don't want you passing out again before the others wake up.  We have got some serious talkage to do before the rest of them rose and shone, if you get my drift."

"What games are you playing?"  Chad replied, fists still up.  

"No games." The darkest one said, "We took over the fight when you got K.O.'ed and brought you guys over here.  We're not like the ones you and your friends were fighting, well, maybe a little like them – but definitely with more brains and attitude!  In plain simple terms: we saved your butts."

"So how do I know this isn't some elaborate sort of trap?" the young man ground out.

"Because we serve you, and only you." Came the unexpected reply. "Implicitly."

Chad's jaw sagged in disbelief.  "SAY WHAT?!"

TBC


	11. Interlude With The Stooges

A/N: sorry it took so long. This week has been literally hell for me and to top it off, I'm going out of town again coming this weekend.  In this chapter, I've dropped a few hints as to what this entire story will be about.  As for those who noticed the lack of a B/S chem. – well, they will be addressed in the coming chapters.  I just wanna get most of the groundwork in this story under way before all hell breaks loose in my little fic.

The disclaimers are done in the first chapter….. but I'll say it in here again anyhow: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE BTVS CHARACTERS!  THEY ALL BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON, MUTANT ENEMY, UPN AND GOD!  But as for Chad and the rest of the freakiness, they belong to me!

The shadows present in the room exchanged glances as the man they termed their boss gave a hysterical laugh and started rolling down on the floor.  The lightest of them shot the darkest one a disgusted grimace and said, "There, now you did it! He's completely cracked! Whatever the fuck happened to easing him into it?"

Sufficiently chastised, the darkest shadow shrugged out a sheepish "Oops?" as it tried to placate their now somewhat deranged master.  "Uh, boss?" it said, patting the young man on the back despite the giggling Chad had going on. "Think you can sober it up a little?  Yer beginning to scare even mooks like us. Plus you might wake them Scoobies up."

"How?" Chad snorted, tears running down his face from laughing it up so hard. "Now I realized that I'm even more of a freak than I thought I was before! And get this, I don't frigging care anymore! Say, how about I give you four delusions some names?"

"Whatever tickles yer fancy boss." The lighter shadow spoke, unsure as to the sanity of their master. "Go give it a shot. Besides, our real names don't have any human translation anyways."

Sitting up, Chad only had to think for a moment and pointed from darkest, to dark, to light, and to the lightest. "Moe, Larry, Curly, And Shemp!" Then fell back into giggles.

"Ah, HELL NO!" Shemp groaned, "Ay de mi! Not this! After the Stooges?! Get outta here!"

"He's the boss." Larry was morosely contemplating shadowcide. They're never gonna live it down once they get back in the dark realm.

"I wonder who's gonna be crazier," Curly said aloud, "Him for being shacked up with us or us for being shacked up with him?" Then they looked back at their finally sobering up master and then they saw his Cheshire-like grin. They all shuddered as they mouthed: "Us."

They heard the sound of rippling muscle over to where the vampire lay and saw that he had come to.  Spike had heard the entire exchange and felt that it was time for some answers.

Shemp goggled at the vampire and swore.  There goes our being incognito for a while longer, it thought.  Why don't we just wake them all up and advertise ourselves to the entire neighborhood!

"So if you wankers are working for Chad here," The vampire ventured. "Then who the hell are those other shadows working for?"

"As far as we know," Moe began, "Shadows are generally just that – shadows.  We're simply supposed to be on neutral ground.  We don't choose sides in being good or evil.  Unless of course commanded by the Shadow King – and even the king is a neutral creature serving his only whims, meaning he can go from good to evil in an eye blink just to keep the balance of light and dark fairly equal; unfortunately, the last sire we had expired eons ago. That's one of the reasons why we haven't been sentient in a very long while.  Only a few truly exceptional beings have been able to awaken and control us.  Which brings me to the point that the boss over here had better take a crash course in shadow taming so y'all be able to beat them amateurs."

"Huh?" Chad asked, still a little dazed by the news.  There seemed to be no end to this weirdness. What in heaven's name was he becoming anyway?  "Let's back that up for a second while we try to find a way to rescue Buffy's sister. I wonder what the blazes they want with her anyhow?"

"Could be that she's the Slayer's sis obviously." Supplied the vampire, "Unless she still is what she was before when that hellbitch was after her."

"Again I say HUH?" the young man wasn't getting it, his shadows observed.

"The Slayer's sister was once actually a very ancient sentient power source." Moe explained. "A very OLD energy, which has been around long before the universe was fully formed.  It had an evolved sentience unlike any other and had taken many forms in the past on its own free will – until a few smart-ass mystics grew out of the primordial soup and mucked up its purpose – which took away its evolved sentience. Combine that with the power-hungry hell-goddess named Glorificus, and you've got one Molotov Cocktail waiting to blow.  Frankly, I'm surprised Dawn lasted this long as a human without much of her powers, which were inherent with her primal state.  Or if she doesn't have any idea she still might have them."

Both men stared at the shadow, "And how the bleedin' hell do you know all that?!" the blond vampire asked. For all their research, they weren't able to find out exactly what the key was and to have it revealed by a shadow was cruel irony.

"It's easy," Moe replied with a shrug. "Racial memory.  Shadows are part of natural darkness - so we've existed far longer, so we've seen more shit than most beings did.  Explains why we know so many secrets.  But it doesn't really help us with the current problem at hand; namely rescuing the key-turned-human and beating those who took over the dark realm."

"He's right." Spike swore with disgust.  "Too bad Red over there went cold turkey about the witchcraft.  Glinda over there just isn't in the same power class as Red is.  Looks like we've got to use the old noggin to hash this mess out.  There's still enough of the night left to head back out and backtrack to wherever that demon was taking Dawn."

"No can do," Larry broke in. "You guys need to practice with the boss and us more before you all can go down to where we think its going.  So far, they drew first blood since none of you were prepared to deal with things like us.  If it weren't for us, you'd be dead or worse.  You can't fight what you can't touch, but we can. And we're here to help you do that."

"Do what?" came a muffled feminine voice that made them all jump.

The Slayer was now coming to.

TBC


	12. Councils Of War

A/N: This story AU's after "Smashed", so anything that came after that episode DOES NOT exist here in this little fiction of mine.  And the disclaimers again are found at the beginning chapter of this story. Thanks to Tigress Eve and everyone else for keeping abreast of my little story.  :)  Enjoy!

It took a while, but they calmed the Slayer down – and then it took them even longer to keep her from throttling Chad in sheer frustration.  After several minutes of explanations, Buffy took the reins and ordered Curly to wake the others.  Xander was naturally freaked as can be, Anya paled, while the others took it in slowly – trusting Buffy's better judgment.  

Several hours more of research and back and forth conversations with Chad's resident bodyguard shadows, they were all but able to piece together the whole picture.  It seemed as if the new ruler of the dark realm had heard of the newly risen Slayer and thought it best to attack her first to insure its dominion over the dark realm before the PTB's decide to send her after it.  The only thing missing from this was the identity of the usurper.  Whoever it was had some serious backers since very few Shadow Masters can control or deceive most of the shadow population.  Anya agreed since summoning a Termagent Demon was something even D'Hoffryn was wary of doing.  They were too hard to control, and very seldom do they make loyal lackeys.  

Anya also noted to herself that Chad's having four shadowguards was beyond the norm since a well practiced Shadow Master or Shadow Mage can only control one shadow being at a time – trying to control two or more was begging for trouble, plus it was too draining on one's power.  The ex-demon was convinced that there was more to this man-child than meets the trained eye.  She studied the young man, trying to find out exactly what was it about him that was so fearfully familiar.  Only one thing came to mind, but it was impossible.  Because if it was what she thought it was; then the Hellmouth itself was a lot safer to be in than being beside the young man.  The ex-demon hoped she was wrong.

The Slayer, Vampire, and "Shadow Master" as what Moe loved to call his boss, listened to the assembled shadows as they gave advice on how to deal with the enemy shadows.  Tara joined the discussion since she was the only other active magic user other than Willow or Anya.  They discovered that magical light weakens a shadow's strength if summoned at the right time to disperse of them.  Another way was to use shadow copies of the weapons they were using.  Curly showed the three main warriors how to summon and solidify the shadows their normal weapons created and advised them on how to defend against an attack.  

Chad suggested why not "summon" Buffy and Spike's shadow with them in the coming fight as well.  His shadowguards conferred for a moment and agreed - reluctantly.

"You can bestow a summoning and guardianship of a shadow to whoever you deem worthy." Shemp told the young man.  "But you gotta be careful though, most shadowguards often take after their host when it comes to their personality most of the time – and then some.  Just imagine Peter Pan and his oh-so equal shadow – they both got into trouble with and without each other real plenty like."

"I understand." Chad answered, and then looked at the Slayer for confirmation.  When she nodded, Chad spoke to the dark shadow Buffy made under the ceiling light and commanded it to rise up and protect her host. 

An exact, dark outlined copy of the Slayer rose up and became three-dimensional.  Buffy was slightly irked as it reminded her of the damned Buffy-bot Spike had ordered from Warren.  Her shadow glanced her way and gave her a thumb's up and said, "Don't you worry, just call me "B" - I got your back!"  

Buffy was stunned; she glared at Chad and asked, "Is it me or is she talking a little like Faith?"

Moe shrugged, "Like I said, your shadows would take up a bit of your personality – and then some."  The rest of them watched as Chad also summoned the blond vampire's shadow.  The witches wouldn't need them since they would set up a magical ward to keep the shadows out, courtesy of Larry's insistence and advice.

Upon summoned, Spike's darker copy took one look at Buffy's shadow and let out a wolf whistle in greeting.  "Hello Cutie!" It said - then acknowledged it's host. "You can call me "Blood"."  And then it twirled a shadow spike through its dark fingers.

To all those present (excluding Chad's stooges), their eyes went wide with surprise as Buffy's darker self sidled up towards Spike's shadow and growled. "Hello to you too, handsome!" Then rested her hand on his shoulder and stayed there, leaning against him as the two new shadows faced the shocked group. 

Their hosts had that deer-in-headlights look, and Buffy was blushing as red as an airport chase light.

A soft thud was heard as Xander fainted with a girly squeak. 

It was then that they all agreed to turn in and get ready for the big fight tomorrow.

An hour later, Spike found the Slayer on the back porch once again.  He smiled, remembering one night not so long ago wherein he came barreling out of the woods of her backyard wanting to level her face with a shotgun – chip be damned - until he saw her grief stricken face.  The master vampire still couldn't believe how this little slip of a girl had changed his life – or rather, his unlife so drastically.

"Thinking hard, luv?  Don't worry too much, we'll find her.  We always do, and what with the new kid helping, she could be home by supper tomorrow – or whatever the hell you lot say these days." 

Buffy glanced up at Spike and smiled wanly in reply, she gestured for him to sit beside her.  Both drinking in the welcome silence for a while until she started a new tangent in the conversation.  "I don't know which experience is worse – Glory or this?  Or maybe its just because that I keep coming back that the bad guys go after me for fun or something.  Open season on the supposedly invincible Slayer, Yay!"

"Well," he smirked. "At least there's no doubt as to why I keep gunning after you."

Buffy punched the vampire on the arm before he could get up any amount of defense.  

Caught by surprise, Spike fell a few steps off the porch as he howled.  "What the hell was that for?!"  He groused, rubbing his shoulder and re-seating himself on the porch beside her.

"For being a pig."

"Oink!"

They didn't notice their shadows chuckling in the background as they sat once more, basking in the silence until it was time for them to turn in as well.  Tomorrow, another war will start to reclaim her sister.

This time, the blond vampire swore to himself, no one's going to die – he would make sure of it this time.

TBC


	13. Fast Forward, Then Rewind

**_The future – a few days ahead:_**

The Slayer found her sister sitting on the back porch, gazing at the stars.  It's been over a couple of days since they rescued her from the Shadow realm and still she couldn't sleep or eat well because of what happened.

It was one of those things no one could easily forget even if they wanted to.  

"Dawn?"  Buffy called to her, knowing that tears were flowing from the young teen's face as it glistened in the pale moonlight.

Dawn stood to face her sister - and for a minute, she considered telling her and everyone else off at the top of her lungs.  But she didn't have the heart.  Probably because it was torn to shreds a few days ago, and she knew they didn't deserve it.  As she recalled what happened, her tears renewed.  Buffy hugged her sister as she cried, both sharing and knowing the meaning of loss.  

"Niblet?"  The voice said from the darkness.

Dawn looked around as her elder sister traced the voice of the vampire hidden in the shadows.  Spike revealed himself and went over to them, understanding etched in his pale features.  Here he was, a thing of the night – without a soul, and yet he felt just as guilty as one with it.  He protected them just as much as he could, and more.  But this time, someone else was pulling the strings, and rage as he might against it – it never backed down.  Drinking himself into a stupor was no option since he knew they needed him.  Be it as it may that this time wasn't as bad as when the Slayer was dead – but for Dawn, it may just seem like it was.  Chad may have been a right git, but in the span of a few days that he was with them - he became a trusted friend.  And to his precious platelet standing before the vampire now, maybe something more.  Dawn gave him a wan smile in greeting, drawing him into their hug.

He greeted the Slayer as they went inside and Dawn bade them goodnight.  "How're you doing Slayer?"

"As well as I can be," She smiled.  "You?"

"All healed," he replied.  He then winced as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe almost all healed.  Shoulda bloody learned by now to expect the unexpected when you're dealing with the soddin' Hellmouth and its lot."  

"Spike." Buffy began, swallowing every bit of pride as she said it.  Looking him in the eye, she spoke,  "Thank you."

"No, Buffy." The vampire seemed humbled, "I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"Buffy, I may have saved you this time.  But I just figured that you've might've been saving mine ever since I bleedin' met you – minding if you knew it or not.  And whether you want to know it or not, you've changed me, too.  With or without this damned chip, I'm no longer sure that I'm the same bloke I was before I saw you.  You're right in saying that I'm not quite a vampire and not much a man – but since you gave me this chance, I might as well owe it to the  both of us to figure out what I am now."

"What do you mean by that?"  Buffy suddenly felt nervous, wondering why her heart felt like it lurched at his words.

"I've got to go." He said, looking down like a shy puppy, unwilling to meet her gaze.  "Just away for a couple of months or so – to figure out what the hell I'm supposed to do, maybe even figure out what I'm gonna be.  But I promise to be back, back for you and Dawn.  And maybe after that – I won't leave you anymore – EVER."

"I've heard promises before." She felt hollow now; afraid if she opened her mouth once more that she might say things she'll never take back, and why would she?  It was something she denied admitting, even to herself.  And no way will she say it, now wasn't the time for it.  And it may never be that time for it.

For if she says the words he's always wanted to hear, she'd lose him too.  She would lose everything, so she says nothing.

"When have I ever broken a promise to you when it mattered?" he said as he took her hands in his.

She shook her head mutely, there was one thing she always liked and hated about him – he had always made too much sense.  More than enough for his own good, and he had to know it.  He stuck his foot in his mouth more than once to prove his point, cost be damned.

"When?" was all she was able to get out, her voice seemingly soft and fragile.

"Tonight."  He caressed her face, and she leaned into his touch.  "But don't worry, I'll call you – you'll call me.  I'll always let you know where to reach me.  That way, I'll never be far away from you, luv.  And if you need help real quick, I'll come running right back like the poofter I am."

The Slayer nodded, bit her lip and hugged him – biting back the tears that threatened to come as the vampire just held her.

And kissed her.

The kind of kiss from a lover's farewell, and with hopes to return soon.  

As they broke apart, he nudged her gently.  "Tell niblet off for me.  Tell her I'll be back."

Buffy saw him out and watched until he faded from view.

"He _will_ be back.  Trust me." her shadow on the wall said as she turned to go inside.

"And how do you know that B?" The slayer asked her shadow, both entering the house.

"Because my boyfriend's with him."  her shadow replied smugly, "Bloody'll pester him enough to make his so-called vacation short if he stays away too long."

Buff had to laugh at the image of the vampire's own shadow annoying the hell out of him to get back to Sunnydale if he forgot.  Then she sobered when she remembered where their shadowguards came from in the first place – and the person who gave it to them.  She headed for the stairs to go to bed, and found her sister sitting on the upstairs landing.

"I heard." Dawn said, "He'll be back."

"I know, Dawnie. He always comes back."

"Buffy, tell me." She asked, "Tell me what really happened that day when you guys came to get me out of there.  Please, tell me." 

The Slayer took her sister to her room and sat down with her on the bed, telling the "young" key, the events with which led to her rescue – and its aftermath……..

**_A few days before……._**

They all groaned as Moe led them to the closest entry port to the Shadow realm, the Slayer profaned that they should have known that the long buried Initiative caves would come up in all this.  

They were surprised and awed as Larry opened a path on a far dark wall.  A doorway appeared, tearing itself from the inky-darkness into the current reality.  And beyond the door, flickers of darkness and light danced harmoniously.  The shadowguards motioned to them.

"The way is safe, but not the roads." Moe cautioned, as they all went through.  "Always be on guard."

And true to the shadowguard's words, trouble immediately began moments after they left the entrance to the shadow realm far behind.

TBC


	14. Wild Ride

They didn't expect a confrontation so soon after just setting foot in the Shadow Realm, though Moe's advance warning was clearly understood.  Shadows of varying sizes and appearances surrounded them when they were in view.

Xander was the first to swear at the loss of tactical advantage.  Both witches, including the ex-demoness immediately chanted to set up a warding shield around them.  Buffy, Spike, and Chad took up defensive positions around the others as Chad's shadows – along with the Slayer and vampire's shadow – rose up and joined them.

The leader, what seemed to take on the outline of a matronly old woman, stepped forward and raised her hands.  

"We mean you no harm, Slayer." She said, "We know why you are here."

"You do?" Buffy asked, suspicious of a trap.  She held aloft a shadow sword, one of the many weapons Larry conjured out of shadows for them to use.

"You seek to rid this realm of the demon who hold us in its thrall." The woman replied, "And you also seek to rescue the Key-Who-Has-Been-Turned-Flesh, whom you call your sister."  

"Yep," the Slayer said, "That's it in a nutshell.  Are you here to stop us?  Coz you know we're not leaving this place without her."

"Nay, child." The woman gave a motherly shrug. "We are here to show you the way, and to see for ourselves who was accompanying you."

"What the bloody hell you jabbering about woman?" Spike spoke, annoyed and itching for violence.  

"We are here out of respect for you predecessors, Slayer." The shadow matron said; then pointed at the young man flanked by four shadows. "And to acknowledge the shadow master that protect you along with your own shadowguards."

"Come," she continued, "We must make haste, lest we are discovered by the usurper.  There is no direct way of going to him however.  His lair – as you would call it – is surrounded by molten lava INSIDE a cave.  The only means of getting there are by flight or teleportation.  And since I doubt your wiccans are that adept at such a high level spell, we must make do with something else – although I don't know if that something else will agree with you."

Ignoring the semi-blank look the Slayer was giving her.  She led them to a nearby wood, and pointed northwards, saying, "There, at the peak of Vash-shar is what will take you to the former home of the Shadow King – which the usurper now uses as his sanctuary.  If it will not come at your shadow master's call; then return to me here and we shall see how powerful your witches truly are.  Remember, even if going there may seem like a futile gesture, at least we can all say we tried everything we can to help you.  You humans are well versed in the saying "nothing ventured, nothing gained", are you not? Then venture forth!"

The Slayer nodded her thanks and promised to return if the "venture" up the Vash-shar was fruitless.  She called attention to her team and they all filed up towards the peak the shadow matron pointed at.

Moe, bringing up the rear, hung back a bit as the shadow matron pulled him to the side.

"It is good to see you again after such a long time, Iyo-Fhlistan." She whispered, "But I must ask why are the fabled Emperor Shadows serving the Slayer and her plight – for I know that you four are implicitly loyal to only one creature."

"Because the Slayer's sister is his friend." Moe pointed towards Chad's back.

"And who is he, Iyo?" she demanded. 

"He," Moe said in a tone that would brook no argument. "He is who _WE_ serve."

With that, Moe straightened and joined his comrades, his short absence gone unnoticed to all but Chad's remaining shadows.  

The shadow matron stared at the young man's retreating form in wonder.

"And so mote it be." She whispered in awe, walking away without doubts as to their success.

A few backbreaking hours later – plus or minus a few minutes of break time – they all made it to Vash-shar's peak.  The mountain gave way to a rather expansive ledge overlooking the valley before them, giving them a clear view of another mountain with a large cave opening at its base on the far side of the valley.  

"So what are we supposed to do now that we're up this damned mountain?" Anya asked, clearly pissed at having to make the trek up here.  "I don't see anything we can use to get to that." 

"I dunno," Buffy said, "That old shadow lady said Chad's supposed to summon something to help us get there."

"Don't you all look at me as if I was the second coming!" Chad said, defensive as they stared at him as if he knew next week's winning lotto numbers.  "I don't know jack about what to do! But I would give it a shot, okay?"

He looked at his shadowguards for guidance but was annoyed to see them shrug their shoulders. "Thanks a lot, you nincompoops!"

"We really don't know what you're supposed to do, boss."  Larry said, "Try doing it like you're summoning Buffy and Spike's shadows.  I mean, at this point – anything from yodeling to giving the air the finger is worth a try." 

The Emperor Shadows were worried.  What if it won't answer his pleas?  But they have to believe in Chad, else why would they have stayed with him for so long?  Time was running out as they sent their prayers to whatever powers that be to help him.

Chad closed his eyes, "Hear me, wherever you are – whatever you are, hear me!  Help bring us to the cave of the Shadow King! Please, help us!"

Nothing happened at first – feeling much like an idiot – Chad was about to try once more but then a far off cry was heard.  The sound could hardly be described as human, or otherwise.  The sound was drawing nearer, lifting the hairs of the backs of their necks of all those present.  No one had noticed that their respective shadowguards dropped from view.

And then a huge shadow came and covered them all and lifted them up into the air!  They all shrieked in abject terror as the sound of leathery wings filled the space around them as it beat against the sky with amazing clarity.  A shrill cry boomed over them in answer, forcing them to cover their ears as they sailed towards the mountain on the far side.  The view below them was spectacular, stunning them into silence.  They soon learned to enjoy the ride as more than a few shrieked in laughter this time.  A shrill cry boomed in thanks to their approval.

The cave maw loomed before them and in an instant - they were through!  Flying fast past the rocky tunnels, they saw a castle in the distance surrounded by a lake of molten lava.

"This is it!" Moe called to them from out of nowhere, ever since the flight, their shadowguards were no longer seen. "Prepare yourselves, for once we set foot down there it's going to be an uphill battle to get to the Slayer's sister!"

"We who are about to get our asses kicked again, salute you." Xander said, unable to help himself.

With another shrill cry, whatever got them here deposited them over the battlements and took off, leaving them to put up defensive positions fast as the enemy shadows under the usurpers thrall ran forward to attack.  

The battle had begun in earnest.

TBC


	15. Gone

The huge shadow-like creature was shocked to hear the cry of one of the most feared beasts in the Shadow Realm.  It gathered its forces and prepared itself for battle.  He expected for the Slayer to come to it – but never did it expect to come here in this manner!  What manner of Slayer was she that had dared call upon the former King's most cherished of all allies?  The Termagent Demon he sent to finish the Slayer should have done it right the first time! Now all this was due to that upstart's inadequacy! But no matter, it would relish killing her with its own bare hands!

Petting the chained Dawn beside him, it rose and summoned the Termagent Demon one final time.  

It was time for the Slayer's blood to begin pouring down these halls.

Chad felt weird as soon as they touched down.  This whole place seemed very unreal.  He couldn't put his finger on it and decided to do so later.  Letting your mind wander in a fight is the easiest way to get yourself killed.  He summoned the shadow weapons for him and his friends as the first wave of enemies ran towards them.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes once to calm himself, when he opened them – he moved and acted like the efficient killing machine his subconscious knew he was.  Nothing stood in his way for long.  With his shadowguards flanking him from stray attacks, he let Moe lead them into the castle.

The vampire howled in glee at the ensuing violence, happy to do something to Dawn's kidnappers.  Looks like massacring for the white hats was just as fun as doing it in the old days.

Ladies and Gentlemen: The Slayer is now amok.  Buffy was mad as hell, and she let her anger shine through as she sliced through enemy ranks like a human tornado.  Spike was right there with her, guarding her back as well as putting paid to all that the enemy was dishing out to them.  And both of their shadows were doing the same, with wild abandon.

Xander was doing his fair share as he bopped anyone who got too close to the girls.  Both witches and ex-demoness were able to get up their shield spell and attacked the opposition from within the safety of the shield.  Energy fireballs of magical light shot out of the shield and hit most of the first wave. 

"Up the stairs!" Moe shouted as he skewered one enthralled shadow after another, sickened by what the usurper did to his kind. "The throne room is three flights up the grand staircase!" Chad took point as he ran after his shadowguard.

"Follow him!" Buffy yelled, flipping over one shadow as she gutted another that was about to behead her partner vampire.  Finally dispatching the last one, she ran after the young man with Spike, their shadows, and the Scoobies hot on her heels.

_Chad's POV:_

This is probably the messiest melee I've been in.  Man, bar fights were tamer than this!  I didn't know what sickened me more; the ongoing onslaught of goon shadows, or Spike's laughter at hacking them all to bits – with Buffy right beside him!  

The BEACH! I should have gone to the beach! Just to lie down on the sand and watch all the pretty girls in VERY small bikinis pass me by as I drink ice-cold lemonade.  I definitely should have gone to the beach.  

As we got to the third floor, a bit winded and worn down, we heard a very human scream, which galvanized us into further action.  At the far end of the ridiculously large room which seems to have taken most of the damned floor, was a darker than night shadow AND our buddy Termagent Demon.  Beside the aforementioned idiots was Buffy's sister.

Suffice to say that the Slayer literally saw red at Dawn's condition was putting it mildly.  I could almost see a couple of nukes go off in her eyes.  The game face on Spike's face was no good either, they both wanted blood.  As for me, all I want are answers to the questions such as to why do I feel a certain connection to this place even though I've never been here – and I'll bet that moron sitting there on the throne has some of them.  

I just hope Slayer and Vampire don't tear him to pieces before I get the chance to ask him though.

"Welcome Slayer!" The large shadow boomed. Hiding his shock at finding some shadows fighting at their sides. "And I welcome your friends as well! Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Sardo Vonges, the Shadow King."

"You're not the real king." Moe said, plainly disgusted. "You're no more real than that pathetic excuse of a monster you summoned to destroy the Slayer."

Sardo jerked in surprise, looking closely at the belligerent shadow before him.  "Mayhap that I am not – for now.  But as you can see, I do what I please."

At his gesture, the room was crowded with shadows at his command.

"Kill her! Kill them! Kill them all!"  Enemy shadows, and Termagent Demon included attacked.

"Lame! Lame! Lame!" Buffy said, jumping into the fray. "They always say the same damn thing every time they try to kill me and everybody with me.  I mean, what's their excuse?  No originality, I tell ya!  Oh, Lookie here! Aren't you trying to compensate for something?"  She bashed the head of a short shadow carrying Spike's equivalent of a great shadow battle-axe in before moving off to the next one. "Next!" she called.

Spike was deadly, swinging his own shadow axe in a circular sweep – reaping heads and body parts, which disappeared after moments of its death.  He was doing his level best to keep up with the petite slayer as she moved onwards to get to Dawn – their shadowguards right behind them.  Doing just as much damage as their original.

The rest of the Scoobies were ensconced in the protective shield and fired off as many spells as they could as Larry and Curly cleared some workspace for them by cutting some of the enemy down, firing some spells off on their own as well.

Chad was a human dynamo as he sliced after his friends.  With Moe and Shemp flanking him, he cut a path straight towards the Termagent Demon and stopped right in front of it.

"You're ass is MINE!" he growled, and then called back the Buffy and Spike.  "Buffy! Get to Dawn, I'll handle tall, dark, and gruesome here!"

The Demon let out a growl of its own and charged at the young man again.

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRR!!!!"

The quartet of Slayer, Vamp, and shadows weaved their way towards Sardo.  Seeing this, the false shadow king drew out a shimmering broadsword and swung to face them. 

He bowled them as he ran past and then reoriented himself to fight the Slayer.  He slashed downwards with a mighty swing and was rewarded with a block from Spike.  The sound of clashing steel was heard in the space before them.  

Spike winced. If he wasn't careful, another hit like that and he'd rightly have a broken wrist.  He launched a kick to get Sardo off and away from Buffy as he and Blood attacked on both fronts.

Meanwhile, the Slayer was a bit winded from dodging the near miss with B helping her up.  Seeing Spike on the offensive, she joined him.

"Willow!" Larry called from outside their shield. "We need more magical light than the ones we're doing so far!  Try a nova spell, it will give off a bright enough flare that'll cover this entire room!"

"But what about you guys?"  She called back. "Won't you disappear too?"

"They won't!" Anya told her, approving Larry's choice of spell to use. Her suspicions about who Chad was would be justified once the spell showed its results. "They're too strong for that spell, they'll be all right!"

"How…." But Tara was cut off as Curly shouted confirmation.

"Anyanka's right."  Curly said, deflecting a random shadow arrow coming straight at him. "We'll survive, but these lower class shadows will dissipate for days before they'll reform."

"Do it!" Xander screamed, "We're about to be overrun! Just do it!"

Willow, Tara, and Anya's eyes turned black as they combined their powers to recite the nova spell.  Once they finished, a bright flash engulfed the room. Just like its name, the spell's effect flared as bright as a supernova – bathing everything in intense white light.  Every human there shut their eyes, and when the spell faded – it took a while for everyone to get accustomed to normal lighting again. But every lower class shadow was gone.

When the Scoobies could see clearly again, what they saw next was totally amazing – Chad blew the Termagent Demon's head off.

Their friends went toe to toe with the main bad guys, and seemed to be winning!

Chad rushed at the demon, knowing full well to avoid hitting those horns once more – plus it having four arms was not endearing him to it either.  He faked a dodge to the right and slid under it, coming out behind it and slashing with his shadow sword.  The creature howled, instinctively backhanding Chad towards the far wall.  

Their shadow master momentarily stunned, Moe and Shemp used this opportunity to wrestle the thing to the ground.  The shadowguards were about to hand it its killing blow when Chad stopped them in mid-strike.

"I said he's mine." Moving away in respectful silence, both shadowguards let the demon up and free as Chad continued his attack.  The demon's blocks were useless against his assault.

"This is for Buffy. And this is for Spike. And this is for me."  He pummeled the Termagent Demon into a bloody pulp, clearly venting out all his frustrations on the defeated demon in one sitting.  He definitely wasn't a good guy when he's that pissed.

"And THIS!" Chad said with a roar, slamming both of his hands down on either side of the demon's head. "Is for taking Dawn!"

Using his rather unique talent, he vibrated the demon's brain like a blender. Letting go at the last instant, the young man leaped clear of him as the demon's head shuddered violently – and then exploded, it's headless body falling to the floor.  A few feet away, Willow and Tara had just finished the nova spell and they all clearly saw the demon's head explode under the resulting glare of magical light.

His work done, Chad turned his attention towards the Slayer and her vampire.

Sardo nearly faltered in his defense when he saw one of the Slayer's friends blow up his demon's head bare handed.  Letting his fury grow, he took to the offensive and fired off a few spells of his own.  He nearly fried the vampire with a fire spell, but the Slayer shoved Spike away at the last minute.

"You'll all pay for that!"  He growled, backing up towards Dawn, grabbing her by the chains binding her hands.  

Seeing this, both fighters abruptly halted in their advance. Chad joined them as they froze in fear at what Sardo might do.

Muttering in an unknown language, Sardo made the Shadow castle vanish.  All that was left was the island wherein the castle once stood.  And around them was the lake of lava several dozens of feet below.

Dragging her with him to the edge, Sardo called out. "Maybe another time, Slayer!!"  With another incantation, he severed the part where he stood and let it float free, then he vanished – leaving Dawn adrift, chained on a islet that seemed to be beginning to melt around her.

Seeing no other choice, both vampire and Slayer ran and jumped after it  

Chad and the Scoobies gasped as the two did a running leap towards the errant piece of the island.  Spike made it, but Buffy nearly didn't.  The Slayer screamed as she hung on to the ledge as the blond vampire and her sister called out to her.  

Spike rushed to the ledge and extended himself downwards, trying to grasp the Slayer's hands.  "Hang on Buffy!"  He cried, straining against the heat of the lava as it's nearness starts to make his skin smolder.  He could feel red welts appear on his skin inside his clothes, but paid no heed to it.  His attention was completely focused on the Slayer.  Despite intense agony, Spike dragged her in.  The Slayer wrapped herself around him in mute fear, tears streaming down her face at her near miss.  Then she was surprised as Spike emitted a groan.  Her tears renewed as she saw that the vampire looked thoroughly scalded.

"You weren't going to let go were you?" She asked, awe in her eyes.  "You just weren't going to let go."

"No," he answered hoarsely, his partially burned throat making it sound like a wheeze.  "I won't let go of either of you.  Not now, and not ever.  Let's get Dawn and get the hell outta here!"

Back on the island, their friends muttered a huge sigh of relief.  

Larry glanced at Willow and said, "They're going to need help in getting back.  Time to bring out the big guns Willow."

"What can I do?" Tara could tell that she was nervous. "By all rights, I shouldn't even be doing magic!"

"No Willow," Larry smiled. "What you shouldn't be doing was BLACK MAGIC – and using that kind of mess would really screw you up.  Now what you've all been doing today was WHITE MAGIC – magic created and used to help people with the greater good in mind. Now while black or darkest magic is the easiest way to power – white magic is a lot harder and it requires those with pure of heart to master it.  And in using white magic, there are no shortcuts.  To achieve its fullest level in a Mage is the sign of a great magic user.  Be that magic user Willow.  I know I'm no Yoda, but going down that path is not good for you."

"You can do this, Willow."  The shadowguard urged her. "Combine powers with Tara and see if you can teleport them back.  Take it nice and slow – teleport them one at a time if you have to."

Buffy and Spike heard Tara in their minds as they cut Dawn free.  "We're going to try teleporting you over one at a time.  Brace yourselves."

Willow's eyes shut, concentrating with all her might.  She imagined, in her mind's eye, Dawn fading like the transporter effect in Star Trek and making her reappear on their side of the island.  She felt her nose begin to bleed again, and it hasn't happened to her in for so long.

Dawn felt something wrap around her; like a thousand feather needles tickling her, she felt herself slowly vanish and reappear in front of Chad and the Scoobies.  

They all fell in to hug her, crying in joy.  Dawn wrapped her arms around Chad as she spoke to Willow,  "C'mon," she smiled at the young witch. "Time to bring Buffy and Spike in."

Willow grinned nervously, wiping the last droplets of blood from her nose and concentrated once more.

"Meet you on the other side." Buffy smiled at him as she felt herself fading. "I'm sure we have a lot to talk about."

Spike nodded, not daring to believe what he had just heard from her.  And that look she gave him.  That's it old boy, the vampire told himself; the heat's definitely getting to ya. Then he did a double take as Buffy reappeared besides him once more, a look of confusion written on her face.

What the hell?

Willow staggered, coughing up blood.  She wasn't going to give up. No way in hell.  Tara clasped her lover's hands tighter, sending Willow her own strength and love through the link as Anya sent hers as well.

Buffy disappeared again and then successfully reappeared before the Scoobies this time. Once whole, she ran to Willow as the young witch's legs gave way from under her.  

"How is she?" Buffy asked.

"Not good," Tara replied, concern and panic marring her lovely features.

"It's just like the first time she tried cursing Angel all over again, Buff." Xander said, holding on to Anya.

"Will she be all right?" Dawn asked, "Spike's still out there."

Willow tried to stand up, "I know." She said, "One more to go."

She tried once again, but with a cry of anguish, she fell back to the ground.  "Too weak, I'm sorry."

Chad was worried as he saw Larry shiver with just as much concern as her friends.  He stared out towards the rapidly sinking islet with the vampire standing on top.  There wasn't much time; he warred within himself.

He saw Buffy's ashen face, knowing what was going on by the look in her eyes.

Dawn was no better, either.

To choose between the lesser of two evils.

He had to laugh at that thought.  He's a vampire for crying out loud!  

Acting on pure instinct, he summoned the creature that brought them here.  A shrill cry in the distance told him it was on its way.  He looked at each of them one more time, forever etching their faces on his mind.  

"What is it?" Dawn asked, as the shrill cry drew closer.  She looked at Chad as he took her hands in his.

Saying nothing, he drew her into a long, bittersweet kiss.  Behind them, Larry whispered a few choice words at Tara.  She nodded, puzzled at his request.  But before the blond witch could ask any further, the shadowguard moved away and stood by his comrades with his master.

Chad broke the kiss, lightly touching her tear stained face – and without a word, ran and did the longest running jump in history.

He didn't even hear Dawn's strangled scream as he cleared the ledge.

Aiming right towards the vampire and the sinking islet, he flew onwards.

The islet groaned under the impact of Chad's landing.  

His fingers clung on the islet's ledge as he scrambled onto the top; inching his way towards the smoking vampire.  The heat around the place was reaching towards unbearable.  In fact, the whole place was smoking – not just the vampire!

"What the bleedin' fuck are you doing!" Spike rasped as he tried to stand up in spite of the rising heat.  He knew he was done for, but what the hell did this git hope to accomplish?

"Willow's down." Chad said, "I'm here to trade up."

"What?!" 

Chad punched the vampire, knocking him out.  Carrying him, he hoisted him up like a javelin.  "Take care of them like you promised, vampire." He said to Spike's unconscious form. "Or you'll be dealing with one very obnoxious ghost, much less your own shadow."

Mustering every ounce of strength the young man possessed, Chad hurled Spike all the way to the main island.  He saw Spike land safely on the other side with satisfaction.  As the Scoobies collected him, he caught sight of Dawn gazing at him – calling out to him.

He tried to smile and raise his hand to her.

Unfortunately, that was when the islet blew. 

"CCCCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Dawn screamed.

TBC


	16. But Not Forgotten

**_The Future is NOW:_**

Dawn remembered screaming until she couldn't scream anymore. And she sobbed non-stop during the trip out.  All emotion drained from her battered body.

Dawn remembered the huge shadow creature come, and flew all of them out of the cave.  

Dawn remembered landing on a clearing surrounded by freed shadows, thanking the Slayer for freeing their realm.  And telling them that in order to return, they might need the key's blood to return back to their world now that the shadow master with them had perished.  But, the shadow matron said, is not all that the key can do.  If and when Dawn's powers would reveal themselves to her – she would indeed become a force to be reckoned with.

Dawn remembered Tara wipe the blood from her wounds and say the spell that brought them back home, saying that that was the last thing Larry told the blond witch.  Tara said the shadowguard must have somehow known what Chad was up to.

But Dawn couldn't remember much of what happened in the days that followed.  Her grief over what happened swallowed her whole.

Until tonight, that is.  She and her sister had their first REAL conversation since Buffy came back from the dead.

Dawn knew everything now.  She must have blocked that part from memory and denied it until she was able to face it.  Chad was gone – and yet again, like the death of her sister – it was because of her.  How can someone do something so selfless for someone he barely even knew?  She asked her sister, and even Buffy didn't know the answer.  They talked just about everything they had in them; Spike, Willow's obsession with dark magic, Xander and Anya, Tara, about heaven, love, life, the nerdy trio, and mostly about each other's hopes and dreams.   They shed some tears, laughed, and became sisters again.  

And the stars shone above them.

There was light everywhere.  Chad was surrounded by light. And in this place of light, he saw a figure approach him.

"Greetings." The glowing figure said. "I'm sorry for the dramatics, but I hope your travel here was safe."

"Where am I?" Chad asked.

"Somewhere in between reality, you could say." The figure looked him over, satisfied that he came out of it almost completely unscathed. "I've been keeping an eye on you, and decided now was not the time for you to die yet."

"Who are you?"

"A friend." The glowing figure replied, amusement showing in its voice. 

"Am I dead?" Chad asked.

He placed his palm on Chad's chest and said; "No.  You still have a full life ahead of you, as a human. Please don't waste it.  If you're lucky, I'll come visit you sometime in the future." And then pushed him backwards.

Chad felt like he was falling as the light engulfed him; taking away what little consciousness he had as he struggled to ask one final question that bothered him more than the being's crack about his human life.

"What are you?"

"…….Cosmic………" Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

Meanwhile, a dark patch opened up a few miles beyond the Initiative caves in Sunnydale, unceremoniously dumping a body unto the ground.  The figure lay there, unmoving.  

Chad woke up close to dawn's early light, looking around wildly for any sign of enemies - a sense of paranoia seeping into his barely conscious mind.

"Relax, boss."  Moe said, appearing beside him.  "We made it out in time. Though I never thought that old windbag would lend a hand when you called him up at Vash-shar."

"What? Who? Where? What the hell was that that I summoned?!"

"That, my esteemed leader, was a Shadow Dragon." Larry explained, thinking of the huge shadow that delivered them to the Shadow Castle as the rest of his stooges nodded at their boss in confirmation and disbelief.  "They are extremely quite rare, and only one of them is that large. What saved our ass was the King's own Shadow Dragon."

"But I thought there wasn't a Shadow King around anymore for over a thousand centuries?" Chad asked, rather astounded by the events he remembered.

"Maybe." Curly spoke, a smug grin on his face.

"Don't tell me I'm the Shadow King." Chad said.

"We won't." Moe answered, smiling with the rest of his shadowguards.

"Whatever you say, boss." Larry, Curly, and Shemp added.  

"_I AM NOT THE SHADOW KING_!" he yelled, glaring at them. "_I CAN'T BE_!"

"You're the boss." Their smile stayed.

"Liars!" the young man said, "ARGH! I give up!" 

"What matters is that we're alive." Shemp said as he helped Chad up.  Taking in their boss's bedraggled appearance, it looked as if a cartoon bomb blew up on him and covered him in black soot.  He almost looked like a dark shadow himself!

"The problem now is," Shemp continued. "The Slayer and her pals think you're dead."

"Dawn!" Chad's mind suddenly focused, worried about the girl. Turning to Moe, he asked; "How? Did she make it out all right? Do you know they're all right?"

"Yeah," Moe answered. "Spike's shadow sent me his all clear before we were blown sky high."

"So who the hell was that other guy?" Chad asked.

"What 'other' guy?" Moe asked, wondering what was up.

"I was in a place where it was all lights and stuff.  Sure you guys had to have been with me!  You're my shadows for crying out loud!"

"Boss," Shemp said, "The last thing we remember was that the islet blew up with us on it, and then we found us waking up here.  Whatever happened to you in between, we don't know." 

"He said he was a friend." Chad murmured.

"And whoever he is probably is." Curly answered.

Chad thought long about it and shook his head.  For every new thing that happened to him, it only brings out more questions than answers.

"What now?" Curly asked.

"We get out of Dodge for a while. Maybe follow that yonder star straight on till next morning." Chad said, making a snap decision.  "If they all believe I'm dead, I guess that works for me for now."

"What about Dawn?" Larry spoke, never one to leave things unfinished. "We know you have feelings for her."

"Then when the time comes, I'll return." The young shadow master replied.  He turned around and headed in the direction of his hotel, fighting the overwhelming feeling of sadness. "C'mon stooges, I gotta get cleaned and then we head out.  And if I have the guts, maybe I'll drop by her place."

The Emperor Shadows groaned as they're reminded of their new names, the stood and followed their master.

"At least I hope none of them back home ever heard our new names." Shemp mumbled.

"You think?!" Curly asked, all innocence.

"Oh Gods!"

After saying goodnight to her sister and going to her own room, Dawn couldn't sleep.  It felt too much like the night Chad first slept in the house.  She turned her stereo CD player on and placed a disc in.  Of all the CD's her mom cherished, this was the one she liked best.  Soft piano music played into the night as the song she chose came on. 
    
    _Take my hand_
    
    _We'll walk a while,_
    
    _We'll talk a while_
    
    _Feel my love,_
    
    _Always there beside you_
    
    _Be the one_
    
    _I know you'll tell me everything_
    
    _You are the one_
    
    _I cherish more than anything_
    
    She didn't know what to call the feelings she felt these past few days being with the young man whom only knew by his first name.  Chad may have been just a stranger, but he was an old soul deep down, one she knew was just like hers - in so many ways like hers.  And the way she felt so secure when he held her when she fell – as if the world could fade away for all she cared, she felt safe – and maybe even loved.
    
    _I love you more than you'll ever know_
    
    _I love you more than you'll ever see_
    
    _More than my heart could ever show_
    
    _I love you more than you'll ever know_
    
    Had she fallen for him that fast?  Was it really "love"? - She doesn't know.  But what she did know was that somehow; it made her feel complete as a human.  "I wish Chad was here," she thought. "Maybe then I could find out exactly why I feel this way."
    
    _Think of me_
    
    _And know that I'll believe in you_
    
    _There'll always be_
    
    _This precious time together_
    
    _With every tear_
    
    _A love so strong_
    
    _No words could ever say_
    
    _A love to last forever_
    
    She thought back to the night they first met, how he saved her life.  Dawn realized he was like Buffy, something of a hero.  And the conversations they shared – he was also like Spike, he didn't treat her like a child.
    
    _I love you more than you'll ever know_
    
    _I love you more than you'll ever see_
    
    _More than my heart could ever show_
    
    _I love you more than you'll ever know_
    
    She remembered the early morning moments she spent with him, waking him up from a nightmare.  She blushed as she realized that they must've both dozed off for a few minutes after that - just holding each other in a close, comfortable embrace.  
    
    _Take my hand_
    
    _We'll walk a while,_
    
    _We'll talk a while_
    
    _Feel my love,_
    
    _Always there beside you_
    
    _Be the one_
    
    _I know you'll tell me everything_
    
    _You are the one_
    
    _I cherish more than anything_
    
    Tears flowed once more as she closed her eyes, remembering his first and last kiss.  She moaned into her pillow, the pain of loss starting again.  She was told that she could have brought a piece of her powers to the fore if she had only knew how, but she didn't know how and so she wasn't able to save him in time!  Instead he saved her, and everyone else there with them.  She remembered what Spike said – something she didn't fully understand until now – "Love makes you do funny things," the blond vampire said, after Buffy's funeral. "It makes you do things you never thought possible. Even before you know its love – you'd still do it.  'Coz in the end, it seems _right_.""  
    
    Something caught her eye near her windowsill.  She frowned, why would there be a flower in her room? – Let alone a rose half-hidden in shadow. 
    
    Intrigued, she stood to get a closer look at it and gasped – she couldn't see the rose, but there was definitely a shadow of one there.  Reaching out in wonder, she felt that the shadow had a semblance of being real and tangible. It was a shadow rose.  There was no one outside, but she knew.  She didn't question it, she just knew. And in the past few days in which she shed her tears, a smile shone through. 
    
    _I love you more than you'll ever know_
    
    _I love you more than you'll ever see_
    
    _More than my heart could ever show_

_I love you more than you'll ever know_

In the other room, Buffy listened in to the song her sister played.  She thought of Spike, she thought of her fears, she thought of her denials, she thought of her loneliness, she thought of her friends and family, she thought of Dawn, and she thought of herself.  

Maybe someday, she won't have to be afraid and alone anymore.  

Chad passed by the town church on the way out of town and went inside, muttering a prayer to keep his newfound friends safe till his return.  He could've rapped on the window and talked to her, but he chickened out at the last minute – leaving something for her to remember him by instead.  He'd return, he swore to himself.  When he was ready, even if he didn't find out exactly who he was, he'd still come back.  His being some sort of Shadow King was too preposterous.  He chuckled at the irony of it all; he never wanted to get involved – but he did anyways, and in doing so – he found a place where he knew he would fit right in.  Maybe someday, after he'd stop running – he'd come back to Dawn and to Sunnydale to stay.  Besides, that creep Sardo was still out there.  

He lit a candle on the way out.

TBC


	17. Epilogue

**_Epilogue:_**

Chad hiked as far as the near outskirts of town before he was able to flag a ride.  A beat up old Desoto came to a stop and rolled the side windows down.

"Chad?" a familiar British accent asked.

"Spike?" Chad couldn't believe it!  

In one swift movement, the vampire was out of the car and staring at the young man as if he were a ghost.  Still not believing his eyes, he poked the young shadow master in the ribs.

"Hey!" Chad said, wincing. "Watch it!"

"You're real!  You're alive!"

"Of course I'm real and alive!" Chad said, exasperated. Then he noticed a piece of luggage on the backseat. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Had to get out of town for a while." Spike answered,  "I just wanna figure out who I am for now before the Slayer and I can go further.  If there is any further than this."

"What about Buffy?  I sorta know you care for her a great deal."

"She knows I'll be back.  I always will. You?"

"Heading out again." Chad said, facing the road in the distance. "There's one place I wanna see before I decide on the next possible course of action. But I have go to L.A. first to drop something off for a friend I met a while back in the east coast."

"What about Dawn?  She knows you're all right?  You leaving and all?" Spike asked, "You know she likes you."

"Maybe." Chad chuckled, "But like you, I'll be back here soon enough."

"Glad we got an understanding on that one.  So, you want a lift to L.A.?" 

"Sure." Chad replied, slinging his backpack into the backseat of the car.  "Why the hell not."

They got in and drove off, tires squealing into the night.

"Change the radio or touch any music I play and I break your arms." A British voice was heard saying as the car tore through the Sunnydale sign on the way out town.

Above them, someone was watching.  

Watching the Slayer.

Watching the key.

Watching the Scooby Gang.

Watching the Earth.

And that someone approved.

And smiled.

And that someone spoke to stars that were his home, pride showing in his voice.

In every universe, even to a cosmic being who watches them, there are some constants that would remain in most of them – though a few details would change.  The Spike of your Sunnydale did leave to find himself.  Willow and Tara had a falling out soon enough.  Buffy sank into her own private hell.  And when Tara was accidentally shot and killed, Willow turned to dark sorcery.  All these; with and without the appearance of the young stranger, happened – in more ways than one.  And sometimes – just sometimes – something different would happen.

But that's not my tale to tell this time.  It's funny how some small pieces affect a multi-universal timeline, causing it to diverge and twist in on itself.  It was what this young man had done that intrigued me to try helping them when I was only supposed to watch – to never interfere with the natural course of time in this dimension.  You see; Chad is my counterpart in this universe.  And why I so selfishly saved him was for my own ironic amusement.  Sure, the name and face was a little different – but that single cosmic strand which proves that he is my counterpart in this reality is something I could clearly see even from a universe away.  A little bit different from who and what I am, but I'm not surprised.  He wasn't born human, unlike I was.  Here, he is just like Dawn. Only that his background wasn't based in energy as timeless as the key's; it was based on a world that compliments the night of this and every other universe I know – the world of shadows.  

But how he came to his state of humanity is still a mystery – even to one who watches the multiverse.  

But it doesn't matter as long as he fights the good fight.  

It's something we both do very easily.

Time moves on, and so do we.

And I'll keep on watching.

_Can I find the words to tell you_

_How I live between the walls of steel and stone_

_How I close my eyes to find some kind of rapture_

_In a world where you can feel so all alone_

_Inside I'm full of light and laughter_

_There's a flame that burns in me_

_I need a way to set it free_

_When you find love in your heart_

_You can believe from the start_

_Dreams they come true_

_It all comes to you, oh all at once_

_If you believe_

_In human touch_

_I see the wanting in your eyes_

_And I wonder will_

_I always think of you_

_Do we simply find ourselves_

_Awakening_

_As angels touched the heartstrings of our souls_

_We can find a way_

_To break the madness_

_Take my hand and come with me_

_To a place where we can feel_

_When you find love in your heart_

_The light in your eyes is a star_

_Change that you feel_

_Helps you to heal from all the rest_

_If you believe_

_In human touch_

_Tell me that your love_

_Will live forever_

_Take your hand and touch my face_

_Oh, the warmth of your sweet embrace_

_When you find love in your heart_

_Nothing can tear it apart_

_Not man or steel_

_Nothing is real except for love_

_If you believe_

_In human touch_

_If you believe_

_In human touch_

Both vampire and shadow master knew that they would see their respective loves again someday soon – just as both the Slayer and key knew that one day, they won't be alone anymore either.  They all know that the road they've chosen won't be an easy one.  

But some things are worth it.

THE END


	18. Afterwords and Soundtracks

Author's Note:

Thank you to all of those who kept up with this fanfic of mine, it was a blast to write! Here are a few things that inspired me to do so – aside from being a fan of BTVS (with which would not be possible without the creativity of the great Joss Whedon). 

A:  The music= I know it may make me a kook to say this, but one of the first things aside from episodes of BTVS that got me into writing this little venture are the music behind each chapter.  And since I can't very well upload them here in Fanfiction.Net, I suggest any who are interested, to either buy the CD's or download some of the rarer ones in Audiogalaxy or any of the MP3 download sites. Anyways, I'm not getting paid by endorsing them in here however, I'm just saying that they're one of the many ways writers like me get into the mood.

IMPENDING MIDNIGHT: THE SOUNDTRACK Chapter 1: Arrival 

Impending Midnight Theme =  _"Angels Dance" as performed by Mythos_

Chad's Theme (intro to Sunnydale) = _"In The End" as performed by Linkin Park_

Dawn's in trouble (AGAIN) =  _"New Breed (Revolutionary designed mix)" as performed by Fear Factory_

Chad to the rescue = _"Speed (single version)" as performed by Billy Idol_

The Key and the Stranger =  _"The Ring" as performed by Mythos_

And of course BTVS Theme = _the ever-present, and masterful theme from Buffy The Vampire Slayer as performed by whomever performs it._

Chapter 2: Who? 

The walk home = _"November Rain" as performed by Mythos_

To look into your eyes – Dawn's passing thoughts on Chad = _"What Makes you Different" as performed by O Town_

Chapter 3: The Stranger 

Buffy's irritation = the chorus of  _"She Drives Me Crazy" as performed by Fine Young Cannibals_

Fall from a window =  _"Destiny (Photek Remix)" as performed by Zero 7_

Researching Chad =  _"Human" as performed by Lifehouse,_

_         - Some words mixed in from "Guessing Game" as performed by Lisa Loeb_

The workout = _A little mix of the following: "Burn" as performed by Fear Factory,_

_                        "Theme of The Matrix" as Performed by Enigma,_

_                        "Screen Behind the Mirror" as Performed by Enigma_

Chapter 4: The Practice 

Dawn Watches = _"Diva Opera mix theme From the Movie Fifth Element Sndtrk" as performed by Sarah Brightman_

The run home = _"Just Another Day" & "Sweet Dreams" as performed by Natalie Imbruglia_

Buffy's entrance, Dawn's private lesson = _"Stand By Me (acoustic version)" as performed by Oasis_

Chapter 5: Introductions 

Buffy and Spike = _"House Of Cards" as performed by Saga_

Buffy and Spike (unspoken love theme, as sung by Spike) :P =  _"I'll Always Love You" as performed by Michael Joh_nson

Alternate luv song for Spike: _"If You Don't Love Me, I'll Kill Myself" as performed by Pete Drodge_

Chapter 6: Emerging Pattern 

Fight amongst the graveyards/ Termagent Demon's Theme = _"H-K (Hunter Killer)" as performed by Fear Factory_

Waking in Buffy's house = _"Prelude" as performed by Mythos_

Unseen enemy's theme = _"Return Of The Phantom Stranger" as performed by Rob Zombie_

Chapter 7: Lighting Darkness 

Dawn's Theme = _"Falling In Love" as performed by Eagle Eye Cherry_

Chad's Nightmares = _"The Odyssey" as performed by Mythos_

Chad and Dawn = _"More Than You'll Ever Know" as performed by Michael Ruff_

Chapter 8: Mock Kombat? 

Spike's Theme = _"How Soon Is Now" as performed by Love Spit Love, culled from TV series  "Charmed"_

The Scoobies Theme = _"I'll Be There For You" as performed by Rembrants, culled from "Friends OST"_

The Mock Kombat = _"Burn" as performed by Fear Factory_

Chapter 9: Calm Before The Storm 

Scoobies & Peeping Toms mix = _"Whinny Whinny" as performed by Willi One Blood, culled from Dumb & Dumber OST_

Chapter 10: Storm Front 

Danger Zones = _"Shock" as performed by Fear Factory_

Fight by the park = _"Falling Away" as performed by Linkin Park_

Chad's Shadows revealed = _"Cast No Shadows" as performed by Oasis_

Chapter 11: Interlude With The Stooges 

Naming of the Stooges = _"The Man With The Hex" as performed by Atomic Fireballs_

Chapter 12: Councils Of War 

Getting ready = _"Twilight Of The Gods" as performed by Wagner_

Introducing Buffy & Spike's Shadows = _"Do You Know What I Mean?" as performed by Oasis_

Quite moments with comedy (Buffy and Spike 2) = _"Everything" as performed by Lifehouse_

Chapter 13: Fast Forward, Then Rewind 

Fast Forward: Dawn's Tears = _"Time After Time" as performed by Eva Cassidy_

          Spike's farewell = _"Until Then (new version)" as performed by Gary Valenciano_

Then Rewind: Entering the World of Shadows = _"Fantasy" as performed by Mythos_

**_Chapter 14: Wild Ride _**

Inflight music = _"I'll Fly With You – Remix or original version" as performed by Gigi D'Agostino (VS DJ David on the remix version)_

Chapter 15: Gone….. 

The Battle = _"Acres Of Skin" as performed by Fear Factory_

Chapter 16: ……But Not Forgotten 

Decisions, Sacrifices, and the Long Walk Home = _"Somewhere Over The Rainbow" as performed by Eva Cassidy_

Finding Dawn in the window = _"More Than You'll Ever Know" as performed by Michael Ruff_

Leaving = _"The Best Is Yet To Come" as perfomed by whoever composed and played the song as the end theme of the PS-1 game: " Metal Gear Solid_ "

Chapter 17: Epilogue 

Impending Midnight End Theme = _"Human Touch (full English version)" as performed by whoever does it as the end theme of the anime series "Gundam X" _

**_"Impending Midnight: The Soundtrack" and acknowledgements list._**

These are the songs with which played a part in completing the fanfiction "Impending Midnight".  A little bit of each and also its whole gave me views on how to proceed – adding insight and how the charaters' emotions would speak to me.  Some of them may have missed the mark, but they still gave me something to go on.  Thanks for all who read and reviewed this little fan fiction, you guys are why we write!

**Joss Whedon, UPN/Paramount, Mutant Enemy and succeeding beneficiaries, creatively owns buffy The Vampire Slayer and related characters**

_Cast of Characters:_

Elizabeth Anne "Buffy" Summers = the Vampire Slayer for this generation.  The most powerful and longest "lived" Slayer in history.

William The Bloody = A.K.A. Spike. 18th century poet-turned vampire.  Got his name for drilling railroad spikes into victims.  The Slayer of two Slayers - until he fell in love with his third intended target.  

Dawn Summers = Semi-cosmic-key-turned human by an ancient order of monks, and given to the slayer for protection.

The Scooby Gang = Buffy's back ups and best friends. Comprised of two powerful witches, a stalwart human, and an ex-demoness.

Chad (last name unknown) = this unassuming young man is an enigma even to himself. Able to command forces beyond his ken, he uses them to fight for what is right – and to try to piece together who he really is.


End file.
